TDW's Halloween Hell
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is the sixth ever TDW PPV as there are 10 awesome matches as Total Drama Wrestling presents Halloween Hell live from Sanford Stadium in Athens, Georgia! Rated M for Violence and Language. ENJOY!
1. Kickoff Show and Tag Team Match

Halloween Hell Kickoff and Tag Team Match

 **Summary: This is the first chapter of TDW's Halloween Hell as we start things off with the kickoff show as Emma and Kitty debut against Scarlett and Josee. ENJOY!**

It was late October as it was 20 minutes before the show started as there were more than 80,000 fans already and more were getting into their seats as "Welcome to my nightmare" by Alice Cooper began to play as the set looked like the set for WCW's Halloween Havoc 1998.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Halloween Hell kickoff show as I am Joey Styles, and we have a tremendous card for you all tonight. We have "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam putting her undefeated streak on the line against Heather Clarkson, we have Bridgette challenging Dawn for the TDW Women's Championship in a 30-minute ironwoman match, we have Owen challenging Brick in a Georgia Bulldog Deathmatch for the Hardcore Championship, we have Ennui challenging DJ for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship in a buried alive match and we have many more great matches for you tonight." Joey said to the camera.

"Now let's go backstage where Funaki is trying to find someone to interview." Joey said before the camera went backstage to Funaki.

"Thank you Joey, as I am trying to find someone to interview." Funaki said before he found "The Soldier" Brick McArthur who was getting ready to defend his TDW Hardcore Championship against "The Warrior" Owen Chambers.

"Brick McArthur you are getting ready to defend your TDW Hardcore Championship against Owen Chambers in a rematch but this time it will be a Georgia Bulldog Deathmatch, how do you feel about that?" Funaki asked Brick.

"I am confident that I will come out of this match on top and come out still the TDW Hardcore Champion." Brick answered Funaki.

"Okay... what is your gameplan?" Funaki asked Brick.

"My gameplan is to give my all." Brick answered Funaki.

"Thank you Brick." Funaki said to Brick.

"This has been Funaki, #1 backstage interviewer! Back to you Joey Styles." Funaki said before the camera went back to Joey.

"Thank you Funaki, now let's go to the ring where Emma and Kitty Suzuki make their TDW Debut against Josee Grenier, and Scarlett McGrady." Joey said as "Wake Up" by Hilary Duff began to play as Emma and Kitty Suzuki came out to cheers while they were sporting singlets/leotards, knee pads, and boots similar to the colors of their swimsuits as the bell rang.

"The following is a tag team match set for one-fall! Introducing first from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada... accompanied to the ring by Noah Helton and Mickey Morris... they are making their TDW Debut... they are Emma and Kitty... the Suzuki sisters!" Justin Roberts announced.

"One of the most popular teams from the Ridonculous Race also known as the sisters got 4th place in the Ridonculous Race as Kitty taught Emma to let loose, while Emma also developed a relationship with her now boyfriend Noah Helton plus Kitty Suzuki also developed a relationship with Mickey Morris as well." Koey said before they entered the ring, then their music stopped playing as "Not Enough For Me" by Jim Johnston began to play as Scarlett McGrady and Josee Grenier came out to loud boos as Heather accompanied them.

"Their opponents... accompanied to the ring by Heather Clarkson... representing The Popular Girls... Scarlett McGrady and Josee Grenier!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Scarlett and Josee would like to welcome Emma and Kitty to TDW by defeating them." Joey said before they got into the ring, then the bell rang as Emma and Josee started the match for the respective teams.

"This tag team match is underway as there are 13 minutes left until we go on the air live on the Rattlesnake Sports Network with TDW's Halloween Hell." Joey said before Josee and Emma grappled before Josee won the early advantage as she had Emma in a headlock before she nailed a belly-to-back suplex to Emma before Josee focused on her back with elbow drops to the back before she tagged in Scarlett before she nailed Emma with a dropkick to the head before she pinned Emma.

"1..." The ref counted before Emma kicked out, then Emma nailed a snapmare takedown, then a dropkick of her own.

"What a physical tag team match so far." Joey said before Emma tagged in Kitty to the cheers of the crowd before she nailed a springboard Hurricanrana DDT, then she nailed a reverse frankensteiner to Scarlett before she nailed a shoot kick to Scarlett's head.

"OH!" The crowd groaned.

"What a kick by Kitty Suzuki!" Joey said before she pinned Scarlett.

"1...2..." The ref counted before Josee stomped on Kitty's back but then Emma tackled Josee as she nailed her finisher called "Emma Driver" which is a Cradle Piledriver to Josee.

"Emma Driver!" JR said before Kitty nailed a Belly-to-back suplex.

"Belly-to-Kitty suplex!" Joey said before she went up top as she got her phone from Mickey.

"What on earth?" Joey said before Kitty took a selfie, then she nailed a Phoenix Splash.

"OH MY GOD! Kitty connects with the phoenix splash!" Joey shouted before the referee began the count.

"1...2...3!" The referee counted as the crowd cheered.

"Here are your winners... Emma and Kitty Suzuki!" Justin Roberts announced.

"What a great win by the Suzuki sisters!" Joey said before Emma and Kitty walked up the ramp.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... we have a few minutes until the event begins... we have Mike taking on Duncan in a Barbed Wire Deathmatch, Sugar taking on the Mahon Twins in a Handicap Match, T.A.G defending their TDW Women's Tag Team Championship against The Female Dream Team in a two out of three falls match, The Surfers defending the TDW Tag Team Championship against The Empire, "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam taking on "The Queen Bee" Heather Clarkson, then a Georgia Bulldog Deathmatch for the TDW Hardcore Championship as current Hardcore Champion Brick McArthur defends the title against Owen Chambers, then Dawn and Bridgette will compete in a 30 minute ironwoman match for the TDW Women's Championship, then Jacques, Trent, and TDW Intercontinental Champion compete in a triple threat match for the TDW Intercontinental Championship then the main event... "The Gothic Nightmare" Ennui Wilson challenging Devon Joseph also known as DJ for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship in a buried alive match." Joey said as he mentioned the card.

"Now we have over 90,000 in the stadium as we are less than one minute away from Total Drama Wrestling presenting Halloween Hell right here on the Rattlesnake Sports Network! Thanks for tuning into the kickoff show this has been Joey Styles!" Joey said as the camera faded to black.

 **This has been the kickoff show for TDW's Halloween Hell, and what a tremdous debut for Emma and Kitty Suzuki!**

 **Next chapter has Ali doing "Ali's Pit" to officially kickoff Halloween Hell!**

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Ali's Pit at Sanford Stadium

Opening segment, and Ali's Pit

 **Summary: This is the official opening of Halloween Hell as "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam is about to kick off TDW's Halloween Hell with "Ali's Pit" as there will be a special guest. Who will it be? Find out!**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence, and Language as this was co-written by me and ShokuAli16. THIS IS A MOON KINGDOM PRODUCTIONS! ENJOY!**

There were 91,000 wrestling fans cheering like crazy as the set was like Halloween Havoc from 1998 as it was electric.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... please rise for the singing of our national anthem..." Justin Roberts announced before the crowd stood up.

"Please welcome TDW's... Ella Browne!" Justin Roberts announced before she walked out with a stunning red gown complete with red gloves, black heels, and white earrings resembling UGA colors as she was about to begin singing.

" _Oh say can you see, by the dawn's early light, what so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming, whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight, o'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming? and the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air, gave proof through the night that our flag was still there; oh say does that star-spangled banner yet wave o'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_ " Ella sang as she held that last lyric with a great singing vibrato that was similar to the late great, Whitney Houston as the crowd roared with loud but extremely positive cheers.

"USA! USA! USA!" The crowd chanted with passion as the camera faded to black for a second before the opening promos began to play as scary organ music began to play.

" **Halloween... is usually a time for costumes, candy, tricks, treats, and horror.** "

Then footage of TDW's episodes from Houston, Tacoma, New York City, and Greensboro, plus highlights of TDW's Fall Brawl began to play as Gene Okerlund began to provide voiceover work with "Welcome To My Nightmare" by Alice Cooper playing in the background.

"Everyone beware we are live from Sanford Stadium in Athens, Georgia on the campus of University of Georgia as Total Drama Wrestling is proud to present Halloween Hell!" Gene Okerlund said via voiceover as the crowd cheered.

"We have "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam kicking it off with the most popular talk show in all of wrestling... Ali's Pit as she is interviewing our mystery guest, then we have "The Lone Wolf" Duncan Brooks taking on Mike Smith in a Barbed Wire Deathmatch." Gene said before the crowd cheered loudly.

"Then we have Sammy and Amy Mahon taking on Sugar West in handicap action." Gene said before the crowd booed because they hated Sugar.

"Next we have our first of our six championship matches when we see The Female Dream Team take on the Total Drama Wrestling Women's Tag Team Champions T.A.G in a two out of three falls tag team match!" Gene said as the crowd roared.

"Then we have The Surfers defending the Total Drama Wrestling Tag Team Championship against the leader of The Empire "El Diablo" Alejandro Burromuerto and "The Storm" Lightning Jackson and the special guest referee will be former UGA student who will be welcomed home tonight in Rob Youngblood!" Gene said before the crowd roared again.

"After that we have "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam taking on "The Queen Bee" Heather Clarkson, then we have "The Soldier" Brick McArthur taking on "Warrior" Owen Chambers in a Georgia Bulldog Deathmatch for the Total Drama Wrestling Hardcore Championship where there will be no rules... anything goes." Gene said as the crowd roared.

"Next we have "The Surfer Chick" Bridgette Thompson challenging "The Moonchild" Dawn Menzel in a 30-minute ironwoman match for the Total Drama Wrestling Women's Championship, then in our co-main event of the evening... Devin Hartman will be defending his Total Drama Wrestling Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship against the former champion "The Music Man" Trent Hart and Jacques Grenier in a triple threat match... then in our main event it will be the winner of the TDW vs. NJPW Rumble Match "The Gothic Nightmare" Ennui Wilson challenging Total Drama Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion Devon Joseph also known as DJ in the first ever Buried Alive Match in the history of Total Drama Wrestling!" Gene said before the crowd went nuts with every match on the card being mentioned.

"Now... it's time for the tricks and treats to stop, time for the nightmare to begin as Total Drama Wrestling is proud to present Halloween Hell!" Gene Okerlund said before the camera showed the 92,000 excited, crazy, and pumped up wrestling fans as the pyro went off while the theme song kept playing.

"Tonight, is the only night of the year... where all the tricks, treats, and more happen right here as Total Drama Wrestling presents to you the first ever... Halloween Hell!" Mauro said before the camera focused now on JR and Mauro Ranallo as JR was dressed up like Gordon Solie, while Mauro Ranallo was dressed up like Gorilla Monsoon.

"Hello again everyone, I am Jim Ross, alongside Mauro Ranallo." JR said to the camera.

"We've got a big night for you watching this event!" Mauro said to the viewing audience as well.

"We have a Barbed Wire Daethamatch with Mike Smith taking on Duncan Smith, several championship matches, including the main event being a Buried Alive Match between Ennui and Devon Joseph also known as DJ with the TDW World Heavyweight Championship on the line." JR said also.

"But before all of that, let's take you down to the ring for Ali's Pit." Mauro said as "Green Hills of Tyrol" began to play but it was performed by the UGA Highlanders Band as Ali came out to an eruption cheers as Ali sported a UGA Football Jersey, her kilt, and her black boots.

"Ladies and Gentlmen... please welcome... "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam!" Justin Roberts announced to the crowd.

"Here comes the rowdiest woman in all of TDW... "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam wearing a UGA Football Jersey with the number 34 has it had the name Walker on the back paying tribute to Herschel Walker, her kilt, and boots as it looks like she is ready to go." JR said to Mauro.

"I agree." Mauro said back in agreement to JR before Ali high fived a few fans, hugged a little boy at ringside, then she entered the ring, took off her jersey revealing her traditional white "Hot Rod" shirt, and grabbed a microphone.

"What up Athens, Georgia!" Ali said as the crowd roared back with cheers, airhorns, and other noisemakers.

"Yeah...! This is a rowdy party! This is awesomeness!" Ali said as the crowd cheered once more before they began to chant.

"ALI! ALI! ALI!" The crowd chanted while she smiled a bit.

"Tonight, I am getting in this ring... right here in Athens, Georgia..." Ali said before the crowd cheered giving her a cheap pop before she continued.

"In the University of Georgia! Home of the best football team in the SEC the Georgia Bulldogs!" Ali said before the crowd roared back.

"Let's go Bulldogs!" The crowd chanted a bit.

"We are live at Sanford Stadium, the home of the Georgia Football Team which had 13 SEC Championships, two national champioships, 9 SEC East Championships, and two Heisman award winners." Mauro said to JR.

"Man...! That's pretty impressive, they aren't like the Sooners but they are a great program." JR said to Mauro.

"Anyway... as I was saying... tonight in this very ring, I am going to face Sinead O'Connor's long lost sister, in the "Queen Bee" Heather Clarkson." Ali said as the crowd cheered and laughed because of the joke.

"Now, Heather... I have a message for you little lady... even though you have more experience than me in Total Drama the reality show, and more experience in the square circle but I am the one that is better and rowdier than you but we'll figure out who's the better girl at the end of the match either me... or you, you bald headed bimbo!" Ali said before the crowd cheered again.

"Alright now, no more trash talk as tonight I have a special guest for Halloween Hell." Ali said before she began to mention the guests accomplishments

"He is one of the most smartest, yet cunning wrestlers ever who uses psychology... he is a WWE Hall of Famer... he is the innovater of the DDT." Ali said as the crowd was getting pumped up as the suspense was almost over.

"It couldn't be... no." Mauro said to JR.

"I don't know... I think it might be." JR said to Mauro.

"He is from Georgia in fact he's from Stone Mountain, Georgia..." Ali said as the crowd cheered even more.

"Ladies and gentlemen... and children of all ages... please welcome... the one... the only... Jake "The Snake" Roberts!" Ali said before the crowd erupted with cheers as "Snake Bit" by Jihm Johnston began to play while the commentators were surprised.

"What?" Mauro said in shock.

"What the?! You got to be kidding me!" JR said before Jake "The Snake" Roberts came out to loud cheers as he was carrying a red canvas sack as Jake Roberts sported a Georgia Bulldog Football Jersey with the number '63', referring to his age and his name on the back of the jersey as he had blue jeans also and sported a black leather jacket.

"Oh, my God! Are you seeing this?!" Mauro said to JR.

"Of course I am! Jake "the Snake" Roberts is here and this crowd is going wild for the man who innovated the DDT." JR said to Mauro.

"Jake Roberts has been a part of wrestling for many years... he is one of the most underrated legends of all time." Mauro said said before he got into the ring, then Ali and Jake hugged a bit.

"Welcome to the show Jake." Ali said to Jake who got a microphone.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Ali." Jake said to her.

"Now my first question is... if you had a match against anyone from TDW... who would you face?" Ali asked Jake.

"It is simple. The king of the Empire, "El Diablo" Alejandro Burromuerto." Jake answered Ali as the crowd cheered like hell.

"Did y'all hear that?!" Ali asked the crowd.

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered back.

"I bet you heard about him and that slutty Celine Dion look-a-like attacking me, right?" Ali said to Jake.

"I heard about it." Jake responded back.

"Really?" Ali asked Jake who nodded.

"Of course." Jake answered her.

"How?" Ali asked Jake.

"I saw it on TV, it was unacceptable that Alejandro Burromuerto, Heather Clarkson, and Eric Bischoff attacked you, and that The Empire has bullied you, abused you, and harrassed you." Jake said as the crowd cheered.

"That was really kind of Jake to say." Mauro said to JR.

"I agree." JR said before Ali resumed speaking.

"Now... my next question is what's it like being here in Athens, Georgia?" Ali asked Jake as the crowd cheered.

"It feels great to be home in Georgia, plus it feels awesome to be in front of 90,000 plus again." Jake answered Ali as the crowd cheered once again.

"Awesome." Ali said to Jake.

"Plus if I ever see Bischoff again, I'll kick his ass for you." Jake said before the crowd cheered again.

"Great! My next question is how many snakes have you carried in your career?" Ali asked Jake.

"Hmmm... well, I have had my most famous snakes named Damien who was a Burmese Python even though various kinds of the same snake were used over the years, My other snakes were a reticulated python which according to the Atlanta zoo is the longest snake in the world... anyway I would use a reticulated python named Lucifer, I would also use an unnamed de-venomized Cobra and an albino Burmese Python named Revelations during my run in the then WWF back in 1996 with a Christian conversion gimmick, and when I returned in 2014... I had a yellow snake over Dean Ambrose, it can be a Albino Ball Python, but if isn't that then I don't know." Jake answered Ali.

"Thanks." ali said to Jake.

"You're welcome, anyway... my next question." Ali said to Jake.

"Go ahead." Jake said to Ali.

"What was it like innovating the move which would become the DDT?" Ali asked Jake before the crowd roared.

"Well, I appreciate that but the earliest known practitioner of the move was Mexican wrestler Black Gordman, who frequently performed it during the 1970s, but I discovered it by accident when I was wrestling a guy by the name of "The Grappler" Len Denton in Mid-South. I had him in a front facelock and I used to use a knee lift for my finisher. He went to shove me into the turnbuckles, but instead of me releasing him in the corner and hitting him with a knee lift as he staggered back, he stepped on my foot. I fell backwards and he fell on the inside of his face. I got up and realized I had something going for me. However, naming it was pretty simple. I picked up a USA Today paper one morning and it said that the government was outlawing the poison DDT." Jake answered Ali.

"Cool... I have one last question." Ali said to Jake.

"Go right ahead." Jake said back.

"What do you think of my in-ring skills? I know that I always ask the legends this question because I admire and respect them." Ali asked and said before the crowd applauded her.

"Anyway what do you think of my in-ring skills?" Ali asked Jake.

"They are top-notch. Exactly like a tribute to the Hotrod." Jake answered Ali as the crowd applauded and cheered.

"Thank you." Ali said before they cheered once more.

"Jake "The Snake" Roberts, everyone!" Ali said before the crowd cheered again.

"Now... I have to get ready for my match, see ya!" Ali said before she left the ring as "Green Hills of Tyrol" began to play once more before she high-fived the fans.

"We will be right back with our opening contest Mike Smith against "The Loner" Duncan Brooks in a Barbed Wire Deathmatch." JR said before the camera faded to black.

 **WHAT A SEGMENT!**

 **"ROWDY" ALI MOONBEAM HAD JAKE "THE SNAKE" ROBERTS AS HER GUEST TONIGHT, THAT WAS AMAZING!**

 **JAKE ROBERTS EVEN PRAISED ALI MOONBEAM AND THAT IS AWESOME FOR HER!**

 **COMING UP NEXT WE HAVE MIKE SMITH FACING DUNCAN BROOKS IN A BARBED WIRE DEATHMATCH!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Mike vs Duncan

Mike vs. Duncan

 **Summary: This is the opening match as Mike Smith takes on "The Lone Wolf" Duncan Brooks in a Barbed Wire Deathmatch.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language. ENJOY!**

"Welcome back as we have our opening contest between Mike Smith and Duncan Brooks and during the break, we had the ring crew get rid of the ring ropes and replace it with barbed wire." Mauro said to JR.

"This is going to get bloody... both men are going to be wearing a crimson mask by the time this match is over." JR said to Mauro.

"I agree with you JR." Mauro said before "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace began to play as Duncan came out wearing black shorts, black kneepads, red boots, white facepaint, red facepaint on the lips like he was the Joker from "The Dark Night" with Scarlett McGrady wearing her normal clothes to loud boos as the bell rang.

"The following contest is a Barbed Wire Deathmatch!" Justin Roberts announced before he was about to start introductions.

"Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Scarlett McGrady... representing The Empire... from Toronto, Ontario, Canada... weighing in at 218 Pounds... "The Lone Wolf" Duncan Brooks!" Justin Roberts announced before he grabbed a barbed wire baseball bat, and two barbed wire steel chairs and threw them into the ring before he slid under the bottom rope which was covered with Barbed Wire, then entered the ring.

"Duncan has a rough history with Mike Smith...it started during juvenile hall for Duncan but Mike doesn't recall, as Mike had several confrontations with Duncan during Total Drama All-Stars when he was his evil personality Mal as this all comes to a head tonight at Halloween Hell." Mauro said to JR.

"It sure does Mauro Ranallo." JR said before the music stopped playing as "My songs know what you did in the dark" by Fall Out Boy, began to play as Mike Smith who was wearing Black Trunks, Black Kneepads, and Black Boots with the theme and pattern of Jack Skellington with the exact facepaint of Jack Skellington as well while his girlfriend Zoey Brown who was paying tribute to as her attire was the theme of Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas ranging from the singlet, to the kneepads and boots down to the gray facepaint and hair as they came out to loud cheers from the crowd as they began singing the song a bit.

"Wow! Impressive attire from Mike and Zoey, they are paying tribute to Jack and Sally from "Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas", while Duncan and Scarlett are paying tribute to The Joker and Harley Quinn.

"His opponent... from Toronto, Ontario, Canada... weighing in at 220 Pounds... Mike Smith!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Mike Smith overcame the odds in Total Drama All-stars and ended up winning defeating his now girlfriend Zoey Brown who is supporting each other in this Barbed Wire Deathmatch." Mauro said before he walked down the ramp high-fiving fans.

"Mike Smith is about to wrestle in one of the most dangerous matches in the world, it's going to be brutal, it's going to be bloody, and it's going to be violent." JR said before they both entered the ring as then the music stopped as the referee.

"TDW! TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted before

"What a way to kick off Halloween Hell as we are sold out and there are 92,342 fans packed Sanford Stadium and this match is about to be underway." Mauro said before the referee mae Mike and Duncan go to their corners, then the bell rang as the match began with them hammering away at each other.

"Here we go! This Barbed Wire Deathmatch is going to be a wild one!" Mauro said before they grappled for position in the collar and elbow tie up before Mike had the early advantage with before he nailed a Jumping Back Kick to Duncan, before he grabbed one of the barbed wire chairs that Duncan grabbed, then he hit Duncan in the back three times causing his back to bleed.

"Mike with a few brutal chair shots causing Duncan's back making it bleed already in the start of the match." JR said before Mike put the chair down, then he nailed a snapmare takedown before he nailed a dropkick to Duncan's head, then Mike pinned Duncan.

"1...!" The ref counted before Duncan kicked out, then Mike was about to nail a belly-to-back suplex but Duncan backflipped before he nailed a floatover suplex to one of the barbed wire chairs twice before Mike's back began to bleed.

"Thanks to two straight floatover suplexes onto the barbed wire steel chairs, Mike's back is looking like a crimson mask but instead it's a crimson back." Mauro said before Duncan nailed a foot stomp to Mike's face before he grabbed one of the barbed wire steel chairs and began to whack Mike in the face with it making Mike's face bleed.

"Mikes face slowly turning into a crimson mask early in this contest." JR said before Duncan nailed five belly-to-back breakers, before he was setting up for Bloody Sunday.

"Duncan has worked on Mike's back in the last few minutes." Mauro said before Duncan nailed Bloody Sunday not once... not twice... but three times.

"Three consecutive Bloody Sundays." JR said before Duncan grabbed some barbed wire from Scarlett as Duncan began to punch Mike in the face until it got even more bloodied up.

"My god! Mike's face is even more bloodied up thanks to Scarlett and Duncan." Mauro said before Duncan nailed another Bloody Sunday before he pinned Mike in the center of the ring.

"Come on Mike! Kick out!" Zoey shouted before the ref began the count.

"1...2...!" The ref counted before Mike kicked out of four Bloody Sunday's, and a beatdown with barbed wire wrapped around Duncan's hand as the crowd was cheering.

"Mike!" The crowd chanted as Duncan and Scarlett were livid.

"Mike maybe down but he's not out yet!" Mauro said before Duncan was about to nail another one, then Mike got up... saw it coming.

"Here it comes." JR said before Mike caught Duncan's leg, and nailed a Hurricanrana DDT onto one of the Barbed Wire chairs to the cheers of the crowd as Duncan's face was finally beginning to bleed.

"Duncan is now wearing a Crimson mask Mauro." JR said before Mike was about to nail the Running Knee but Duncan moved out of the way and nailed another floatover suplex before he grabbed another piece of barbed wire and applied the anaconda vice onto Mike.

"Anaconda Vice by Duncan with the barbed wire!" Mauro said before Zoey entered the ring as she grabbed the Barbed Wire baseball bat that Duncan brought in and nailed Duncan with it a few times causing Duncan to release the hold.

"Oh my goodness! Zoey Brown hitting Duncan in the back with the barbed wire baseball bat!" Mauro said as Duncan got up as he was livid.

"Oh no! Not good!" JR said before Zoey laid on top of Mike.

"Zoey is laying on top of Mike! Like Lita did to Matt Hardy before Stone Cold Steve Austin hit her with a steel chair!" Mauro said before Duncan lifted the chair.

"NO! NO! DUNCAN DON'T YOU DO IT!" JR shouted before Duncan nailed Zoey in the back with one the chairs ten times before Scarlett grabbed Zoey by the hair.

"OW! OW! OH MY GOD!" Zoey screamed in pain.

"Oh my God! Scarlett grabbing Zoey who already has a bloody back!

"Duncan is a complete monster!" JR shouted before Scarlett threw Zoey into Duncan who was about to hit Duncan with the Bloody Sunday as Scarlett held Zoey by her hair.

"NO! NO! NO!" JR screamed out before Duncan nailed Zoey with Bloody Sunday as Duncan grabbed a barbed wire chair, and Scarlett grabbed Zoey again and got her up before Duncan was about to hit her with the barbed wire chair.

"How low can he go?! Seriously! How low can he go?!" JR asked Mauro.

"I don't know and this is the opening match!" Mauro said as Mike slowly got up, and saw what was about to happen to Zoey as something was about to happen.

"NO! DON'T DO THIS!" JR said before Duncan was about to hit Zoey but Mike moved in front of Zoey taking the chair shot.

"MAMMA MIA! MIKE TOOK THE BULLET FOR HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Mauro said before Zoey hit Duncan with a low blow.

"OH! RIGHT IN THE GRAPEFRUITS OF DUNCAN!" JR said before Zoey nailed the Indie Kick to Scarlett's head sending her down to the mat as she rolled out of the ring.

"INDIE KICK TO SCARLETT! WHAT IS ZOEY GONNA DO?!" Mauro shouted and asked JR before Zoey kissed Mike's lips waking him up as they had a bloody embrace of a hug.

"Thank you for taking the bullet for me Mikey Boo... that was so brave." Zoey said to Mike.

"No problem Zoey, now let's win this thing." Mike said before he rolled out of the ring and grabbed a glass table as it was wrapped in barbed wire and the crowd went nuts.

"Oh my God! A glass table wrapped in barbed wire... who knows what could happen." JR said as Mike grabbed Duncan, he threw his bloodied up body to Zoey before she was setting up for the Zoey bomb.

"Zoey is setting Duncan up for the Ganso Bomb also known as the Zoey Bomb!" Mauro shouted before Zoey nailed Duncan with the Zoey bomb through the glass table which was wrapped in barbed wire as the crowd went nuts.

"MAMMA MIA! MAMMA MIA!" Mauro shouted.

"MY GOD! WHAT A WAY TO START OFF HALLOWEEN HELL!" JR said before Mike was setting Duncan up for the running knee as Zoey left the ring and went to the ringside area as Duncan slowly got up.

"Mike going for the kill right now." Mauro said before Mike ran towards Duncan but Duncan attempted to counter the running knee with another Bloody Sunday as the crowd booed loudly.

"Duncan caught Mike, as he is going to go for the win." JR said before Duncan kicked Mike in the gut before he was about to nail Bloody Sunday but Mike countered with a Hurricanrana as the crowd roared.

"What a counter into the counter from these two bloodied up men!" JR said before Mike grabbed some barbed wire and wrapped it around the knee pads before he nailed a running knee to Duncan's already very bloodied face before Mike was about to attempt the Mike Lock before Scarlett returned to the ring.

"Oh my God! Scarlett is in the ring!" JR said before Scarlett nailed a low blow.

"OH! OH MY GOD! HAT A SHOT INTO THE COJONES BY SCARLETT MCGRADY!" Mauro shouted before she had Mike on her shoulders as she was about to nail the McGrady Driver onto the barbed wire chair, but Zoey nailed another Indie Kick to Scarlett's head but even harder than before forcing Scarlett to release Mike as she grabbed a board of barbed wire before she nailed a Zoey Bomb to Scarlett onto a board of Barbed Wire.

"MY GOD! ZOEY CAME TO THE RESCUE LIKE MIKE DID TO ZOEY EARLIER IN THE MATCH!" JR said to Mauro.

"Will this match-up ever end?" Mauro asked JR.

"I don't know." JR answered before Duncan and Mike got up before Mike unwrapped his kneepad which was wrapped with barbed wire before he nailed another running knee but this time with the exposed knee.

"OH! A RUNNING KNEE BY A VERY VERY BLOODIED MIKE SMITH WITH THE EXPOSED KNEE! THIS HAS TO BE IT!" Mauro said as Mike pinned Duncan.

"This has to be it." JR said before the ref began to count.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted as Mike won a very bloody, brutal, and very violent match filled with plenty of violence, action, drama, and more as the crowd errupted with cheers.

"You're winner of the match... Mike Smith!" Justin Roberts announced as Duncan was down and out while Scarlett looked upset as she took Duncan by the hand and took him along with an EMT to the infirmary.

"MAMMA MIA! WHAT A BLOODY! VIOLENT! AND CRAZY MATCH TO KICK OFF HALLOWEEN HELL!" Mauro said to JR.

"I agree Mauro." JR said to Mauro in agreement.

"This match was one of the bloodiest matches we have ever seen." Mauro said before Mike was carried back to another infirmary along with Zoey and a doctor.

"What a war these two men had." JR said to Mauro.

"I agree." Mauro said to JR in agreement.

"When we come back we have Sugar taking on the Mahon Twins in a two-on-one handicap match." JR said as the camera faded to black.

 **WOW! WHAT A BLOODY, VIOLENT, AND A VERY SUSPENSEFUL MATCH FILLED WITH DRAMA... AND MORE!**

 **MIKE SACRIFICING HIMSELF FOR ZOEY, AND ZOEY RETURNING THE FAVOR WERE SOME OF MY FAVORITE MOMENTS.**

 **I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.**

 **NEXT IS SUGAR VS. SAMMY AND AMY MAHON!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Sugar vs The Mahon Twins

Sugar vs. The Mahon Twins

 **Summary: This is a handicap match between Sugar West and Amy and Sammy Mahon.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for violence and language. ENJOY!**

"Welcome back and during the break, the ropes were but back on... replacing the barbed wire that were used during the barbed wire deathmatch and that was a bloody slobberknocker on our hands." JR said to the camera.

"Next is a handicap match between The Mahon Twins and Sugar West who has been undfeated ever since her return." Mauro said before "You can look but you can't touch" by Jim Johnston began to play as Amy and Sammy Mahon came out to cheers as the bell rang.

"The following contest, is a two on one handicap match set for one-fall... introducing first from Toronto, Ontario Canada... Amy and Sammy... The Mahon Twins!" Justin Roberts announced as they were walking down the aisle before they entered the ring, and the music stopped as "Milkshake" by Kelis began to play as Sugar West came out with loud boos.

"Their opponent... representing The Empire and The Popular Girls, weighing in at 250 Pounds... Sugar West!" Justin Roberts announced as the Mahon Twins were ready but Sugar came from behind the crowd.

"Sammy, Amy, turn around!" JR said before Sugar was about to nail a Big Boot to Sammy but Amy moved in front of her sister before the bell sounded as the match was underway.

"This handicap match is already out of control as we are underway." Mauro said before Sugar grabbed Sammy and nailed several overhead belly-to-belly suplexes before she nailed a leg drop, then she carried Sammy to the corner before she nailed a running splash, then Amy tagged herself into the match before she slapped Sugar in the face before she nailed "Sugar Driver" to Amy, then nailed it to Sammy.

"My god! Sugar West just destroying Sammy and Amy Mahon!" JR said before she stacked the twins on top of each other.

"This is emphatically over." Mauro said before the ref began the count.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted as Sugar West won the match with complete domination as the crowd booed Sugar.

"Here is your winner... Sugar West!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Man! What domination!" Mauro said before Sugar threw them out of the ring.

"When we come back it will be The Female Dream Team taking on the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions T.A.G in a two out of three falls match for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship!" JR said before the camera faded to black.

 **WHAT A QUICK MATCH THAT WAS!**

 **SORRY IF IT WAS TOO SHORT.**

 **ANYWAY, THE NEXT MATCH IS FOR THE TDW WOMEN'S TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP AS THE FEMALE DREAM TEAM TAKE ON THE TDW WOMEN'S TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS T.A.G NEXT!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. TAG vs The Female Dream Team

T.A.G vs. The Female Dream Team

 **Summary: This is the first of our six championship matches as the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship will be on the line as the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions T.A.G defend their gold against The Female Dream Team in a rematch from Fall Brawl in a two out of three falls match.**

 **Disclaimer: Violence and Language. ENJOY!**

"We are back live in front of 92,342 fans at Sanford Stadium on the campus of the University of Georgia in Athens, Georgia as the next match coming up as the first of six championship matches as the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship will be on the line in a two out of three falls match." Mauro said before "Roar" by Katy Perry began to play as Jasmine and Sky came out to cheers before the bell rang.

"The following contest is a two out of three falls tag team match... and it is for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Introducing first, the challengers... Sky Jones and Jasmine Baxter... The Female Dream Team!" Justin Roberts announced as they high-fived a few fans.

"The Female Dream Team getting a rematch as this rivalry between The Female Dream Team and T.A.G once and for all as they wrestled in a Ironman Tag Team Match, a TLC Deathmatches, even a two out of three falss match at SummerBash and more as this match will decide who will be the best tag team in the female tag team division." JR said to the camera.

"You know when these two tag teams will settle their rivalry in a 2 out of 3 falls match, you know that this is going to be a good tag team match." Mauro said to JR.

"It's going to be a slobberknocker." JR said to Mauro.

"I agree, completely JR." Mauro said before they entered the ring, then "Misery" by Paramore played and the crowd cheered before Gwen and Courtney came out dressed in Halloween themed versions of their attire as Gwen's attire was The Queen of Black Hearts complete with the black singlet, black kneepads, black boots, and even her facepaint had black hearts on her cheeks while the rest of her face was covered in white, and Courtney's was the Queen of Red Hearts as her singlet, knee pads, boots, and facepaint the earts on her cheeks were red while the rest of her face was also painted white as the crowd gave the women very loud cheers.

"Paying tribute to the Queen of Hearts at Halloween Hell." JR said before Justin Roberts resumed introductions.

"And their opponents... they are the current Total Drama Wrestling Women's Tag Team Champions... they are Gwen Hart, and Courtney Lopez... T.A.G!" Justin Roberts announced before they entered the ring, they gave the championship belts to the referee who raised the belts high before the referee gave the belts to the ring announcer to hold onto as the bell sounded, then the championship match began with Courtney and Sky began the match for their respective teams.

"Here we go... this two out of three falls tag team match for the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship Match is underway!" JR said before Courtney and Sky grappled in the collar and elbow position before Sky had Courtney in the side headlock, then Courtney nailed an armdrag before Sky nailed a Hurricanrana as she attempted a standing 450 Splash but Courtney moved out of the way.

"Courtney moved out the way of Sky's standng 450 splash as this championship match is hot from the bell!" Mauro said before Courtney nailed the La magistral pin onto Sky.

"Here comes Courtney with the La magistral!" JR said before the ref began the count.

"1...2..." The ref counted before Sky kicked out at two before Sky attempted another Hurricanrana before Courtney caught Sky and nailed a Powerbomb Lungblower.

"OH! COURTNEY WITH A POWERBOMB LUNGBLOWER MAMMA MIA!" Mauro said before she was setting up Sky for the "Courtney Cutter" as Courtney lifted Sky up for it, then she countered it and nailed a Reverse DDT to Courtney.

"What a counter of the Courtney Cutter into the Reverse DDT by Sky Jones." JR said before both women got up as Sky was gonna try and tag in Jasmine.

"Sky is attempting to tag in her tag team partner, Jasmine." Mauro said before Courtney stopped her and nailed a reverse frankensteiner.

"What a spectacular save, then a reverse frankensteiner by Courtney Lopez." JR said before Courtney threw Sky into her corner as she tagged in Gwen who entered the ring as they did a double team moved Poetry in Motion which is what The Hardys used to do before Gwen nailed Sky with a monkey flip from the corner.

"T.A.G paying tribute to The Hardys, before Gwen nailed a remarkable Monkey Flip to Sky." Mauro said before she picked Sky up and attempted to do the Chokeslam but Sky countered with a DDT before she was going to reach for the tag.

"Gwen went for the Chokeslam but Sky countered bigtime with a DDT, then she's going to try and tag in the seven foot tall Jasmine Baxter." JR said before Sky finally tagged in Jasmine.

"Here comes Jasmine Baxter from Australia!" Mauro said before she nailed Gwen with a shoulder tackle, before she nailed Gwen with a big boot also.

"Nice shoulder tackle and big boot combo as she is about to hit the Australian Slam!" JR said while Jasmine was setting it up and Jasmine hit it before she tagged in Sky as she got on top of Jasmine's shoulders and then nailed Gwen with Sky Dive.

"OH MY! SKY JUST NAILED SKY DIVE ONTO GWEN! THAT MUST HAVE BEEN 10 TO 15 FEET HIGH!" JR said before the referee began to count.

"1...! 2...!" The referee counted before Courtney broke it up with a double foot stomp to Sky's back.

"MAMMA MIA! COURTNEY JUST SAVED IT FOR T.A.G!" Mauro shouted before Jasmine tackled Couerney, and set up the Aussie Bomb onto the Apron.

"NO! OH MY GOD! NOT ONTO THE APRON!" JR shouted before Jasmine nailed Courtney with Aussie Bomb onto the apron.

"MY GOD!" JR said before Sky attempted the Sky Driver but Gwen countered with a backslide pin.

"Gwen countered the Sky Driver into the Backslide!" Mauro said before the referee began the count.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted as T.A.G won the first fall to the cheers of the crowd.

 **1st Fall: Gwen pinned Sky; Time: 17:21**

"Ladies and gentlemen... your winner of the first fall... The TDW Women's Tag Team Champions... T.A.G!" Justin Roberts announced as Gwen attempted the Hell's Gate onto Sky but she countered it into a Powerbomb into the corner as she tagged in Jasmine who then nailed another shoulder tackle while Courtney was on the ringside floor still hurt after the Aussie Bomb onto the apron.

"T.A.G is up one-fall... if they get another one they will win. The Female Dream Team must rally here and win." JR said before Jasmine nailed another Aussie Bomb before she tagged in Sky who nailed another Sky Dive and a Sky Driver before she pinned Gwen.

"1...2..." The ref counted before Courtney miraculously made the save with a Springboard Phoenix Splash to Sky's back and the crowd was in shock.

"What on earth?! How did Courtney recover after that brutal Aussie Bomb onto the apron?!" Mauro said before Gwen tagged in Courtney as she took Jasmine to the corner and lifted Jasmine up as she nailed a Superplex and Final Judgment Combination to the amazement of the fans.

"What a combination!" JR said before Jasmine slowly crawled to Sky and tagged her in before she nailed Courtney with a Springboard Crossbody, and a dropkick to Gwen as she nailed Sky Driver.

"Sky Driver!" Mauro said before the ref began the count.

"1...2...3!" The ref counted as the score was tied up at one all.

 **2nd fall: Sky pinned Courtney; Duration; 20:34**

"The Female Dream Team has tied it! Next fall decides it!" JR said.

"We have just hit the 20 minute mark in this amazing tag team match." Mauro said before Sky tagged in Jasmine once more as Gwen was tagged in by Courtney.

"Here come Gwen and Jasmine!" Mauro said before they hammered away until Jasmie nailed a knee to Gwen, then nailed a Spinebuster before she was calling for the Aussie Bomb.

"Jasmine going for the win and the TDW Women's Tag Team Championship." Mauro once again before Jasmine lifted Gwen up who responded with strikes to her head, which made Jasmine fall onto her back as she threw the outback girl into the corner before she tagged in Sky again.

"Here comes Sky once more." Mauro said before Sky attempted a Springboard Hurrcanrana but Gwen saw it and caught her.

"OH MY GOD SKY IS CAUGHT! SKY IS CAUGHT BY GWEN!" JR said before she nailed Last Ride, then the Tombstone Piledriver.

"Last Ride, then the Tombstone! Is this it?!" Mauro said before the ref began the count.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted as Sky kicked out again to the shock of the crowd.

"AND ANOTHER KICKOUT MAMMA MIA!" Mauro shouted.

"I AM NOT BELIEVING THIS!" JR shouted back before Gwen threw sky into the corner as she tagged in Courtney who went to the top.

"They are gonna go for it here JR... the T.A.F!" Mauro said to him.

"The Type-A Finisher." JR said before they nailed it as Courtney pinned Sky.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted the three as T.A.G won the match.

 **3rd Fall: Courtney pinned Sky; Duration; 26:34**

"Your winners and still the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions... T.A.G!" Justin Roberts announced to the crowd that was still going wild.

"T.A.G have won the match and retained their tag team championship!" Mauro said.

"When we come back we have "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam taking on "The Queen Bee" Heather Clarkson next!" JR said as the camera faded to black.

 **I know that the TDW Tag Team Championship match was next but I wanted to do "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam's match against Heather Clarkson next.**

 **WHAT A TAG TEAM TITLE MATCH THOUGH!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Ali vs Heather

Ali vs. Heather

 **Summary: This next match has "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam battle against "The Queen Bee" Heather Clarkson for the first time in one on one action.**

 **Disclaimer: RATED M FOR VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE! ENJOY!**

"Welcome back as we are about to have The Queen Bee take on the Rowdy Gal." JR said to the camera.

"Ali Moonbeam is the fastest rising star in TDW History, she is undefeated in every match that she has competed in so far she has had four wins and no losses in the squared circle she is a natural, she knows every move in all of wrestling and she has her own version of Suplex City that changes with every match." Mauro said to JR.

"On the other hand... Heather Clarkson is the leader of The Popular Girls and co-leader of The Empire... as she is a mean, vindictive, devious, manipulative woman who is willing to do anything to win." JR said back to Mauro.

"Now, let's go to the ring to get this battle finally underway." JR said before "Sexy Naughty Bitchy" by Tata Young began to play as Heather Clarkson came out to loud boos from the loud crowd as her attire resembled a .

"Heather is obviously loving this negative reception from the University of Georgia."

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall...! Introducing first from Toronto, Ontario Canada, representing the Empire... she is also The Leader of The Popular Girls she is Heather "Queen Bee" Clarkson!" Justin Roberts announced before she got into the ring and the crowd began to chant.

"YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" The crowd chanted before the music stopped as "Green Hills of Tyrol" began to play as Ali came out to play with her boyrfriend Jay Morris.

"Her opponent, accompanied to the ring by her boyrfriend Jay Morris... from Houston Texas... "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam!" Justin Roberts announced before she got into the ring as she and Heather's forehead touched.

"Business is about to pick up here at Halloween Hell in Athens, Georgia." JR said before the referee separated the two women then the referee signaled for the bell to be rung as it rang signaling that the match has begun as the two women began brawling like they were Ricky Steamboat and Ric Flair as they were trading rights and lefts to begin the match as the crowd was cheering already.

"OH! HERE WE GO JR!" Mauro said to JR.

"This match is underway!" JR said before Ali and Heather did a collar and elbow tie up.

"Collar and elbow tie up to start this match up." JR said before Ali nailed Heather with an arm drag.

"What an arm drag by Ali." JR said before she attempted another one but Heather grabbed her and nailed an Argentine Neckbreaker and a Belly-to-Back Suplex.

"OOH! Heather with a beautiful Argentine Neckbreaker and a Belly-to-Back Suplex." Mauro said before Heather attempted another one but Ali back flipped and countered Heather with a Hammerlock suplex.

"Whoa! What a counter by Ali with an impressive Hammerlock Suplex!" Mauro said before she pinned Heather.

"Going for the cover early." JR said before the ref began the count.

"1..." The ref counted before Heather kicked out nailed a double leg takedown.

"Double leg takedown by Heather after the kickout." Mauro said before she attempted the Queen's Stomp but Ali moved out of the way.

"Ali has moved out of the way of the Queen's Stomp!" JR said before Ali attempted an "Ali DDT" but Heather blocked it an responded with an Exploder Suplex before Ali and heather kept brawling and battling until Ali finally nailed the "Ali DDT" onto Heather before she began to take Heather on a trip to Suplex City.

"Ali DDT by Ali Moonbeam before it's time for Heather to go on a trip to the most brutal city on earth... Suplex City!" Mauro said before Ali nailed the Sleeper Suplex, Cobra Clutch Suplex, and a release Dragon Suplex before Ali went for the pin.

"Suplex City by Ali but this could be it for Heather." JR said before the ref began the count.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Heather powered out to the shock of the crowd.

"Heather kicked out at two after an Ali DDT, and Suplex City!" Mauro said before Heather got up and grabbed Ali before Heather nailed a Hip Toss Neckbreaker, a Fireman's Carey Cutter and threw Ali out of the ring as she held onto the ropes.

"Ali is still hanging onto the apron." JR said before Heather nailed a Superkick sending Ali down onto the ring apron.

"Superkick to Ali by Heather Clarkson as Ali's boyfriend Jay is begging Heather." Mauro said before Jay started to beg.

"Please Heather, show Ali some mercy!" Jay said to Heather.

"Mercy...?" Heather asked Jay who begged.

"Mercy... is for the fucking weak. Strike first, strike hard, no mercy!" Heather said to Jay.

"Oh no! Come on don't do this!" JR said before she nailed Ali with a Queen's Stomp onto the apron.

"OH!" The crowd groaned and cringed in surprised.

"MAMMA MIA! WHAT A CURB STOMP BY HEATHER CLARKSON ONTO THE APRON!" Mauro shouted before she rolled Ali into the center of the ring and pinned Ali.

"This might be it." JR said before the ref made the count.

"1...!" The ref counted before Ali kicked out which sent the crowd into a loud, crazy, cheering frenzy which also shocked Heather as her jaw just dropped.

"MAMMA MIA!" Mauro shouted.

"I AM NOT BELIEVING THIS!" JR shouted before the crowd began to rally behind the rowdy gal.

"ALI! ALI! ALI! ALI!" The crowd chanted before Heather was freaking out having a temper tantrum before Ali got up and got her.

"Ali is about to take Heather on another ride to Suplex City!" Mauro said before she nailed an X-Plex, a Half Nelson Suplex, a Spinning Belly-to-Belly Suplex, a Cravate Suplex, and then a very brutal Tiger Suplex.

"What a brutal Suplex City by Ali!" JR said before Ali pinned Heather.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Heather kicked out.

"OH MY GOD! MY GOD!" JR said before Ali grabbed Heather and threw her into the corner before she picked her up to the top turnbuckle.

"What in the hell is Ali doing?" JR asked Mauro.

"I-I don't know JR!" Mauro answered before Ali was about to do something crazy but awesome.

"DON'T TELL ME! DON'T TELL ME!" Mauro shouted before Ali nailed Heather with an avalanche Electric Chair Suplex from the top turnbuckle down to the ring as the crowd went absolutely crazy.

"MAMMA MIA! MAMMA MOTHER EFFING MIA!" Mauro shouted.

"MY GOD! WHAT AN ELECTRIC CHAIR SUPLEX FROM THE TOP TURNBUCKLE!" JR said before Ali nailed Heather with the Ali DDT, then she went up top as she nailed the Hotrod Splash.

"HOTROD SPLASH AND THE ROWDY GAL IS ON FIRE!" JR said before Ali grabbed Heather's legs and applied the Sharpshooter as the crowd went bonkers.

"OH, MY GOD! THIS IS THE MOMENT OF TRUTH! ALI MOONBEAM WITH THE SHARPSHOOTER!" Mauro said to JR.

"This crowd at University of Georgia is going nuts!" JR said before Ali applied the pressure.

"Ali has applied a lot of pressure with the Sharpshooter." Mauro said before Heather tried to reach the ropes but it was too late as the pressure was too much causing her to tap out as crowd roared with loud cheers.

"Ali Moonbeam has just beaten Heather Clarkson in a physical matchup!" JR said.

"You're winner of the match by submission... "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam!" Justin Roberts announced as Ali had her hand raised.

"My God what a match!" Mauro said before Ali grabbed a microphone and began to speak.

"Payback from the Rowdy Gal, you bitch!" Ali said before the crowd cheered as Heather got up by using the ropes.

"I'll get you for this...!" Heather said before she left the ring as Ali kept celebrating while one of her friends Beth Morrow entered the ring to celebrate along with Ali.

"Beth Morrow in the ring to celebrate Ali's victory against Heather." Mauro said before Heather looked at Ali and Beth with a smirk on her face as she smiled like she had an idea as she slowly walked back into the ring before Beth grabbed a sledgehammer.

"What is Beth doing with the sledgehammer?" Mauro asked JR.

"Maybe to get Heather to backoff, I don't know." JR answered Mauro.

"Showtime." Heather said.

"What did she just say Mauro can you read that?" JR asked Mauro.

"She said showtime but Beth has that Sledgehammer." Mauro answered JR before Beth hit Ali in the head with the Sledgehammer causing the crowd to react with shock, anger, and confusion.

"OW! What the hell?!" Ali said before she saw Beth with the Sledgehammer as Beth was smiling.

"What the hell is that?!" JR asked Mauro.

"Are you seeing this, JR?!" Mauro asked JR.

"Beth just hit Ali with that Sledgehammer!" JR answered Mauro.

"Why did she do this?!" Mauro asked JR.

"I don't know why Beth would do this!" JR answered as the crowd began to boo loudly before Ali got a microphone.

"Why... why would you do that?!" Ali asked Beth.

"I think my new friend can answer your question, you stupid retard!" Beth answered Ali.

"What on earth is Beth talking about?" JR said before Heather entered the ring as she got out a whip.

"Oh good God, she's not gonna actually whip Ali is she?" Mauro asked JR before Heather began to whip Ali hard, and fast like in Elizabeth Barrett Browning's book "Runaway" as the crowd was mad.

"New friend?! What the hell is that about?! Heather was abusive to Berth during Total Drama Island and now they are friends again?" JR asked Mauro.

"I don't know but someone has to stop this whipping!" Mauro answered JR as Heather kept whipping until Ali had whip marks all over her body.

"My god!" Mauro said before the crowd booed louder as Heather had a wicked smile on her face.

"Even though I lost the match... I gained something." Heather said to Ali.

"W-what the hell... do you mean... by that...?!" Ali asked Heather before she tried to get up, only for Heather to slap her hard to the ground.

"OH!" The crowd groaned in disgust.

"OH JESUS CHRIST!" JR said before

"My turn to speak." Beth said before she began to announce something.

"As of tonight...! I am the newest member... of the Empire, bitch!" Beth announced to the crowd which booed loudly.

"Want to tell them why?" Heather asked Beth.

"Happy too." Beth answered Heather before she looked at the crowd.

"It is really hard work being nice, while not moving up on the card at all, I deserve to be more popular than anyone!" Beth said to the crowd who booed loudly.

"Even you, ya skirted bitch!" Beth said before she punched Ali a few times before she was bloodied up.

"Good God! Daniel King better do something about this!" JR said before Ali was about to start crying, as Heather and Beth took note of this.

"Aw, whats the matter? You gonna cry?" Heather asked Ali before she began to pull Ali by her hair.

"Yeah? You gonna cry? You gonna cry like a baby? HUH?!" Beth asked Ali while she kept slapping away while the crowd kept booing until Marley ran towards the ring with a chair.

"Here comes her childhood best friend Marley Wilson!" Mauro said before she got into the ring, then Heather and Beth out of the ring.

"You better run!" Marley said to Heather and Beth.

"Or what?!" Heather and Beth asked Marley.

"I'll call the cops you cunts!" Marley answered Heather and Beth who ran away.

"Al, are you alright?" Marley asked Ali who laid lifeless in the ring as a few EMT's carefully took her to the backstage area as the crowd gave Ali a standing ovation and Ali gave the crowd a thumb up.

"We will be right back with an uodate on Ali's condition, with whether Heather and Beth will get any consequences at all... plus The Surfers defending the TDW Tag Team Championship against The Empire with Rob Youngblood as the special guest referee." JR said as the camera faded to black.

 **WHAT A MATCH!**

 **BETH IS NOW THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE EMPIRE!**

 **NEXT IS THE SURFERS AND THE EMPIRE FOR THE TDW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP WITH ROB YOUNGBLOOD AS THE SPECIAL GUEST REFEREE!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	7. The Surfers vs The Empire

The Surfers vs. The Empire

 **Summary: This next match is for the TDW Tag Team Championship where the Surfers defend the tag team championship against The Empire where the special guest referee is Rob Youngblood. But before the match, there will be an update on Ali and her condition.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language as the backstage segment was co-written by me and ShokuAli16! ENJOY!**

 **P.S. This chapter will be dedicated to WWE Hall of Famer and the late "Mean" Gene Okerlund.**

"Welcome back and before we get ready with our next match we are going to take a look at what happened backstage after the match between Heather Clarkson and "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam." JR said.

 ***During Commercial Break***

Ali was beng taken backstage by a couple of EMT's and after she gave the 92,000 plus a thumb up but she then began crying once more before her mother Amara, her father Eric, her godfather Shawn Michaels, Bret "Hitman" Hart, and the TDW Commissioner Daniel King all heard her crying.

"Ali! Oh my God!" Amara shouted in shock.

"What happened?!" Eric asked his daughter as Marley followed suit with the EMT's.

"After Ali won the match... Heather fought back by whipping Ali as Beth sold us out." Marley answered Eric.

"I saw the whole thing... now just take it easy and I'll deal with Heather and Beth right now." Daniel said as he left looking for them.

"Al, are you okay?" Bret asked Ali.

"My God... whip marks all over her...!" Shawn said before Amara began to heal Ali.

"Don't worry baby, it'll be alright..." Amara said to Ali.

"R-r-really...?" Ali asked Amara.

"Yeah." Amara answered Ali before she began to help Ali heal while Daniel found Heather and Beth.

"You two, my office... now." Daniel said sternly to them before he, Heather, and Beth entered his office and closed the door.

"Heather Clarkson you are the biggest sore loser I have ever known in my goddamn life!" Daniel said to Heather who had an arrogant smirk on her face.

"Whipping Ali ala Elizabeth Barrett Browning; you have gone too far!" Daniel said to her.

"Hey, she deserved it!" Heather responded back.

"No she did not!" Daniel shouted at Heather before he turned his focus to Beth.

"And you Beth! I thought you're better than that going back to the same woman who used you in Total Drama Island! Why?! Why did you sell your soul to the devil?" Daniel asked her.

"Like I said, I deserve to be more popular than that bitch in the skirt!" Beth said to Daniel.

"Poorest excuse I've ever heard! Because of your actions from the two of of you pieces of slime, Ali is crying now!" Daniel said to them as they had smirks on heir faces.

"So?" They asked him.

"We can do whatever we want, whenever we want." Heather said to him.

"Just shut the fuck up, you two mean, nasty, sad excuses for women." Daniel said before their smirks were gone.

"As far as I am concerned you two are not going to raise anymore hell tonight or any other night for a while." Daniel said to them.

"What does that mean?" Heather asked him.

"It means... you two are suspended until WarGames! Without pay! Now get out! Or else I have to call Herschel Walker to escort you two out!" Daniel said as he suspended Heather Clarkson and Beth Morrow.

"FINE!" HEather and Beth said before they left his office, got dressed in their regular clothes and got out of the building, and meanwhile back in Ali's locker room... Amara was icing up her whip marks.

"Don't worry Ali, just focus on healing." Mark Callaway aka The Undertaker said to Ali.

"Okay Taker." Ali said as she wiped off her tears before Daniel came in

"Good news, Heather and Beth are suspended for a month." Daniel said to everyone.

"T-thank God..." Ali said as Bret hugged her as she resumed crying.

"Hey... hey... Ali, I understand what you are going through." Bret said to Ali.

"You do?" Ali asked him.

"Yeah." Bret answered Ali before he handed Ali a tissue.

"Thanks for the tissue Bret." Ali said before she wiped her tears and blew her nose.

"Listen, maybe with Heather and Beth gone for a while you can relax a bit." Bret said to Ali.

"Yeah... but I'm worried about who'll be in charge now of those popular sluts." Ali said back to Bret.

"Don't you worry about that, just take it easy tonight." Bret said to Ali.

"Okay Bret, thank you." Ali said to Bret.

 ***Backstage segment during commercial break ends***

"Now... Heather Clarkson and Beth Morrow have been suspended until the next time we go on Pay-Per-View and that is WarGames." JR said.

"WarGames is live from Michigan Stadium, in Ann Arbor Michigan, on Tuesday Night November 27th only on Pay-Per-View...starting time 7:00 PM, kickoff show starts at 6:00 PM, tickets are still on sale." Mauro said before the bell rang.

"This next match is for the TDW Tag Team Championship...!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC began to play.

"This might be the introduction of our special guest referee." JR said as 24 year old former UGA Student Rob Youngblood came out to loud cheers wearing a referee's shirt, a black pants, and black dress shoes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... please welcome the special guest referee for the contest... Rob Youngblood!" Justin Roberts announced before he entered the ring.

"Welcome back!" The crowd chanted briefly.

"Rob Youngblood former UGA baseball star, back home in Athens." Mauro said before the music stopped as "For Whom The Bell Tolls" by Metallica began to play as Alejandro and Lightning came out to boos.

"Introducing first, the challengers... at a combined weight of 497 Pounds... they are "El Diablo" Alejandro Burromuerto... and Lightning Jackson... The Empire!" Justin Roberts announced.

"JR... this is going to be an interesting championship match." Mauro said to JR.

"I agree with you Mauro." JR said before they entered the ring, then the music stopped playing as "Bonfire" by Knife Party began to play as Geoff and Brody came out to loud cheers as they sported UGA themed attire which made the crowd cheer even louder.

"Their opponents... from Vancouver, British Columbia... at a combined weight of 506 pounds they are the current TDW Tag Team Champions... Geoff Michaels and Brody Sharp... also known as The Surfers!" Justin Roberts announced as they entered the ring before the bell rang as Geoff and Alejandro started the match for their respective teams.

"The Total Drama Wrestling Tag Team championship Match is officially underway." JR said as Geoff and Alejandro did the collar and elbow tie up before Alejandro nailed an arm drag before Geoff responded back with a hip toss and a dropkick before they began doing another collar and elbow tie-up before Alejandro scooped Geoff up and nailed a bodyslam, then nailed an elbow before he threw Geoff into the corner and nailed a enziguri to Geoff's head before he tagged in Lighting who nailed two shoulder tackles.

"Hey hey come on! One! Two! Three! Four!" Rob Youngblood said to Lightning and counted before he let Geoff out of the corner.

"Rob Youngblood the special guest referee in this tag team match." Mauro said before Lightning nailed a lariat clothesline to Geoff before he pinned him.

"1..." Rob counted before Geoff kicked out, then Geoff nailed an arm drag before he tagged in Brody.

"Here comes Brody!" JR said before Brody nailed a running neckbreaker to Lightning before he nailed a running elbow to the chest of Lightning before he went for the cover.

"1...!" Rob counted before Lightning kicked out as he nailed a snapmare takedown and a low angle boot to Brody's face before he picked Brody up and nailed a few corner shoulder blocks to Brody before he nailed an overhead belly-to-belly suplex before he was setting up for one of his finishers, then Brody got up as Lightning nailed Lightning Flash.

"Lightning Flash by Lightning Jackson!" JR said before Lightning tagged in Alejandro who was setting Brody up for the El Santo Grail.

"Lightning tagged in Alejandro who is setting up for the El Santo Grail." Mauro said before Brody nailed a back body drop and attempted Wipeout but Alejandro blocked it and nailed a low blow and nailed El Santo Grail.

"OH! A LOW BLOW BY ALEJANDRO THEN THE EL SANTO GRAIL!" Mauro said before Alejandro pinned Brody who's foot was under the bottom rope.

"HEY! HEY ROB!" JR said before Rob began to make the count.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" Rob counted as The Empire won the match as the crowd was upset as Rob gave the tag team titles to Alejandro and Lightning.

"NO! NO WAY! BRODY'S FOOT WAS UNDER THE BOTTOM ROPE!" Mauro shouted in shock.

"Ladies and gentlemen... your winners... and the new...!" Justin Roberts was in the middle of announcing until Rob Youngblood saw the error, confiscated the tag team championship belts away from Alejandro and Lightning and gave them back to Justin Roberts.

"Wait a minute here!" JR said before Rob told the ring announcer his error.

"I am reversing the decision this match will continue." Rob Youngblood said to Justin Roberts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Brody Sharp's foot was underneath the bottom rope... Rob Youngblood has reversed his decision... this TDW Tag Team Championship match will resume immediately!" Justin Roberts announced before Alejandro and Lightning were pissed off as Geoff was happy.

"Alright!" Mauro said before Brody the hot tag to Geoff as they nailed "Cowabunga Dudes" before Geoff nailed a Spear to Lightning sending him to the outside.

"Cowabunga by Geoff and Brody while Lightning is sent to the outside thanks to Geoff!" JR said before Geoff pinned Alejandro.

"Here's the cover!" Mauro said before Rob began to count.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" Rob Youngblood counted and the crowd cheered.

"What a tag team title match." Mauro said to JR.

"Your winner and still the TDW Tag Team Champions... The Surfers!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... yesterday, WWE Hall of Famer and one of the greatest interviewers in wrestling history, "Mean" Gene Okerlund passed away at the age of 76. He worked for AWA, WWE, WCW, and he was the first ever announcer to be inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame. He was a nice man in the locker room, he was funny, and more... Gene Okerlund, you will be missed. God bless you." JR said to the camera.

"We will be back with the Georgia Bulldog Deathmatch for the TDW Hardcore Championship between challenger "Warrior" Owen Chambers, and the TDW Hardcore Champion... "Soldier" Brick McArthur." Mauro said before the camera faded to black.

 **What a match as this was dedicated to the memory of "Mean" Gene Okerlund.**

 **Plus, I hope Rob Youngblood enjoyed this late Birthday and Christmas Present!**

 **Next match is a Georgia Bulldog Deathmatch for the TDW Hardcore Championship between Owen Chambers and champion Brick McArthur.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	8. Brick vs Owen

Brick McArthur vs. Owen Chambers

 **Summary: This is a Georgia Bulldog Deathmatch for the TDW Hardcore Championship where Owen "Warrior" Chambers is challenging the champion "Soldier" Brick McArthur.**

 **P.S. All of the weapons are in colors the UGA Sports teams which are Red, White, and Black.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language. ENJOY!**

"Welcome back, as coming up next we have the TDW Hardcore Championship on the line in the first ever Georgia Bulldog Deathmatch as former champion Owen "Warrior" Chambers is looking for to regain the TDW Hardcore Championship against the current TDW Hardcore Champion "Soldier" Brick McArthur." Mauro said before the bell rang.

"The following contest is set for one fall... and it is a Georgia Bullsog Deathmatch for the TDW Hardcore Championship!" Justin Roberts anounced as the crowd cheered before "Unstable" by Jim Johnston began to play as Owen came out to loud cheers.

"Here comes "Warrior" Owen Chambers who is looking to regain the TDW Hardcore Championship!" Mauro Ranallo said.

"Introducing the challenger... from Toronto, Ontario, Canada... weighing in at 296 Pounds... he is Owen "Warrior" Chambers!" Justin Roberts announced before he got into the ring and moved the ropes like he was The Ultimate Warrior as he had the facepaint, denim shorts, knee pads, and boots before the music stopped playing.

"OWEN! OWEN! OWEN!" The crowd chanted as his attire was UGA themed before "Walk" by Foo Fighters began to play as Brick McArthur walked out to cheers as he had Camoflauge facepaint while his attire was normal.

"His opponent, from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada... weighing in at 255 Pounds... he is the current TDW Hardcore Champion... "Soldier" Brick McArthur!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Brick McArthur regained the TDW Hardcore Championship from Owen Chambers at Fall Brawl in a very brutal yet violent New Zealand Deathmatch." JR said before Brick entered the ring and shook hands with Owen before he handed the belt to the referee who raised the championship belt high then he gave the belt to the ring announcer before the bell rang, thus the match began with them brawling like two MMA fighters.

"Here we go! These two have been wanting to get their hands on each other since Fall Brawl when Brick regained the TDW Hardcore Championship!" Mauro said before they grappled in the collar and elbow tie up before Brick pushed Owen down he nailed a running knee to him in the head, sending him out of the ring.

"Brick is dominating early as he nailed a knee Owen's head which sent him out of the ring." JR said before Brick got out of the ring as Owen got up and grabbed a Red Kendo Stick.

"Remember folks... all of the weapons are in colors of the UGA teams." Mauro said before Owen nailed Brick in the gut with one of the kendo sticks as he nailed it a few times until he threw Brick into the ring pole before he threw Brick back into the ring before he grabbed a bag before he got into the ring and he poured it out revealing that it was broken glass to the roar of the crowd.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S BROKEN GLASS! THIS EARLY IN THE MATCH?!" Mauro asked JR.

"Apparently so Mauro." JR said before Owen grabbed Brick and nailed a Military Press Powerslam onto the broken glass.

"OHH!" The crowd cringed.

"GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY! BRICK'S BACK HAS GOT TO BE BLEEDING ALREADY AFTER THAT POWERSLAM!" JR said before Owen nailed an Ultimate Splash to Brick three times in a row.

"Three consecutive Ultimate Splashes by Owen "Warrior" Chambers!" Mauro said before he pinned Brick.

"We might have a new Hardcore Champion already." JR said before the referee began to count.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Brick powered out and nailed clotheslines before he nailed a Spinebuster.

"Brick is back in the match after that powerful kickout!" Mauro said before Brick grabbed two barbed wire chairs, grabbed a glass table, and a light tube in the form of a Spider Web as the crowd went bonkers.

"My god! Brick is going all out with the weapons!" JR said as he entered back into the ring as he hit Owen in the head with the barbed wire chair three times before Owen's head started to bleed.

"Now we have Owen Chambers starting to wear a crimson mask like Abdullah the Butcher used to do!" Mauro said before Brick nailed another Spinebuster but this time onto both barbed wire steel chairs causing his back to bleed as well.

"Mamma Mia! What a Spinebuster by Brick McArthur!" Mauro said before Brick left the ring again as he grabbed some gasoline, went back into the ring, and poured it onto the table before he lit the table on fire and the crowd cheered.

"OH MY GOD! THAT GLASS TABLE IS ON FIRE!" JR shouted as Brick threw Owen into the corner before he lifted Owen up to the top turnbuckle, then he was setting up for an Mission Accomplished from the top rope as he nailed it through the flaming glass table.

"OH!" The crowd groaned as the crowd also cheered.

"GOOD GOD! GOOD GOD!" JR shouted.

"MAMMA MIA! AVALANCHE MISSION ACCOMPLISHED FROM THE TOP ROPE!" Mauro said as both competitors were down.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted before Brick covered Owen.

"Brick dragged his body for the cover." JR said before the referee began the count

"1...!" The ref counted.

"Brick's got him." JR said before the ref began to count again.

"2...!" The ref counted once more.

"Owen is down and out." Mauro said before the ref's hand was about to count the three but Owen got the shoulder up and the crowd roared.

"Owen kicked out!" Mauro said before Brick slowly got up by using the ropes as Owen did the same thing as Owen left the ring before he grabbed a 4X8 wrapped in Barbed Wire.

"Oh my God! That is a 4X8 wrapped in Barbed wire!" Mauro said before Owen ran to Brick and hit him in the head with it.

"OHH!" The crowd groaned.

"MY GOD! BRICK COULD BE DOWN AND OUT AFTER THAT SHOT!" JR said before Owen grabbed a Barbed Wire Board and picked Brick up, then nailed a Gorilla Press Slam before he grabbed another one and placed it on his back.

"MAMMA MIA! OWEN JUST MADE A BARBED WIRE SANDWICH OUT OF BRICK!" Mauro said before Owen went up the top rope.

"Don't tell me that he is gonna do a Moonsault!" JR said before he nailed the Moonsault before which made the crowd go ape as he also nailed five consecutive Ultimate Splashes before Owen grabbed the Barbed Wired Board that covered his back as Brick was covered from head to toe as he got the other one and threw it away.

"Oh my God! The TDW Hardcore Champion Brick McArthur is bloodied up all over his body!" Mauro said before Owen went for the cover.

"This has to be it for Brick!" JR said before the ref counted.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted as Brick kicked out again.

"NO!" Mauro shouted in shock as the crowd was in shock like JR was in shock also.

"How in the hell did he find the will, the desire to kick out after all of the carnage that Owen just gave Brick?!" JR asked Mauro.

"I have no earthly idea JR." Mauro said before Brick grabbed Owen and nailed a Mission Accomplished onto the light tubes as the crowd went crazy again.

"MY GOD! THIS BLOODY BATTLE IN THIS WAR! OWEN DEFEATED BRICK TO WIN THE TDW HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP! THEN BRICK DEFEATED OWEN AT FALL BRAWL TO REGAIN THE TDW HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP! SOMETHING HAS TO GIVE!" JR said before Brick was setting up for another Mission Accomplished before he pinned Owen.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted before Brick McArthur won the match and retained the TDW Hardcore Championship.

"WHAT A BLOODY HARDCORE TITLE MATCH!" Mauro said to JR.

"Your winner of this match and still the TDW Hardcore Champion... Brick McArthur!" Justin Roberts announced.

"When we come back, it'll be a 30 minute Ironwoman Match where Bridgette Thompson will be challenging the TDW Women's Champion "The Moonchild" Dawn Menzel for the TDW Women's Championship!" Mauro said before the camera faded to black.

 **WHOA! OH MY GOD! WHAT A BLOODY! VERY VIOLENT MATCH!**

 **NEXT WILL BE A 30 MINUTE IRONWOMAN MATCH FOR THE TDW WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Dawn vs Bridgette

Dawn Menzel vs. Bridgette Thompson

 **Summary: This is a 30 Minute Ironwoman Match for the TDW Women's Championship between former champion and current challenger "The Surfer" Bridgette Thompson and current champion "The Moonchild" Dawn Menzel! This is going to be an intense but fun match.**

 **P.S. Sean Mooney makes his return to TDW as a backstage interviewer while Todd Pettengill makes his TDW debut as well.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language. ENJOY!**

The crowd was still reeling from the brutal and bloody Georgia Bulldog Deathmatch.

"Welcome back to TDW Halloween Hell, and we are about to have the second ever Ironwoman match in TDW History when the TDW Women's Champion "The Moonchild" Dawn Menzel puts the championship on the line against former champion and the first ever TDW Women's Champion "The Surfer" Bridgette Thompson in an 30 Minute Ironwoman Match." JR said to the camera.

"But before we get to that, we have Sean Mooney interviewing Bridgette Thompson backstage." Mauro said to the camera before it went backstage where Sean Mooney was with Bridgette.

"Thank you Mauro and JR, I am here with Bridgette Thompson who in a couple of minutes will be competing in an 30 Minute Ironwoman Match for the TDW Women's Championship against the TDW Women's Champion Dawn Menzel, and Bridgette how are you feeling going into this match?" Sean said before he asked Bridgette.

"Sean... I am feeling really confident that I can go to the distance with the champion and win the championship and become the first ever two time TDW Women's Champion in history." Bridgette answered Sean.

"Well that is good to know, anything else you want to say?" Sean asked Bridgette.

"Yes, well I have surfed all over the world and I wrestled against one of the best in the world in Kota Ibushi at the Tokyo Dome and I never brag but Dawn... you will expect for the next 30 minutes to be very competitive, you want everything from me I am going to give you everything I have, but you better watch out for the waves that'll be crashing on you." Bridgette answered Sean Mooney before she said to the camera.

"Thank you Bridgette, now we are going to Todd Pettengill where he is interviewing the champion Dawn Menzel." Sean said before the camera went to Todd Pettengill and Dawn Menzel.

"Thank you Sean Mooney, I am here with the TDW Women's Champion "The Moonchild" Dawn Menzel and do you have any words?" Todd said before he asked Dawn.

"Absolutely, Todd." Dawn answered before she looked at the camera.

"Bridgette Thompson, my aura said to me that you and I will have a classic match up but it also said that I will come out of this 30 minute Ironwoman Match the victor and still TDW Women's Champion but we won't know that until the match is through." Dawn said to the camera.

"But I will give you everything I got for the next thirty minutes and it'll be one of the greatest matches of all time." Dawn said to the camera before she left.

"Thank you Dawn Menzel... JR, Mauro Ranallo... back to you." Todd said befor the camera went back to them.

"Thank you Sean Mooney and Todd Pettengill, now let's go to the ring." JR said before the bell rang.

"The following contest is a 30 Ironwoman Match and it is for the Total Drama Wrestling Women's Championship! The wrestler that has the most falls after 30 minutes will become the champion!" Justin Roberts announced as "Mermaid" by Train began to play as Bridgette came out to cheers.

"Here comes the challenger "The Surfer Chick" Bridgette Thompson who won the opportunity for the TDW Women's Championship after beating Eva Hoffman in a very brutal and very crazy steel cage match at Fall Brawl as she looks forward to win the women's championship and make history at the same time because if she wins she will become the first ever two time TDW Women's Champion here tonight in front of over 91,000 strong." Mauro said before she got into the ring.

"Bridgette!" The crowd chanted for a bit before the music stopped and chanting died down as "Fireflies" by Owl City began to play a bit before Dawn Menzel came out to loud cheers as the crowd sang along to the lyrics of the song.

"This woman has been through hell and high water ever since she became the TDW Women's Champion at SummerBash, she battled Jasmine Baxter in a Light Tubes Deathmatch at Soldier Field in Chicago, Heather in a Cage of Deathmatch at Barely Legal in New York City and in an No Holds Barred Hair vs. Hair Match at Fall Brawl in Wellington, New Zealand, Gwen Hart in a Hell in a Cell Match in Houston Texas, Aja Kong in Tokyo in a Taipei Deathmatch, and countless others in her championship defenses." JR said before she got into the ring as her music stopped and the crowd singing also died down as the crowd was silent.

"Introducing first, the challenger... from Toronto, Ontario Canada... she is "The Surfer Chick" Bridgette Thompson!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"Her opponent, from Whistler, British Columbia, Canada... she is the current Total Drama Wrestling Women's Champion... she is "The Moonchild" Dawn Menzel!" Justin Roberts announced before the crowd roared before she handed her championship belt to the ref who held it up high, and gave it to the timekeeper as both women each other's hands before they got into their respective corners, then the bell rang thus the match started as the crowd roared.

"Here we go! The ironwoman match is underway! 30 minutes! Dawn Menzel against Bridgette Thompson!" Mauro said.

"Whoever wins will become the TDW Women's Champion, would it be Bridgette Thompson or the champion Dawn Menzel." JR said before they grappled in the collar and elbow tie up before Dawn nailed a leg sweep before she attempted a standing moonsault but Bridgette got her knees up and blocked it before Bridgette nailed a belly-to-back suplex to Dawn.

"Bridgette countered with the knees before she nails a belly-to-back suplex before she nailed a standing Phoenix Splash to Dawn then she went for the pin early.

"1...!" The ref counted before Dawn kicked out, then she fought back with a set of arm drags before she then nailed a snapmare takedown before she nailed a basement dropkick to Bridgette's head.

"Dawn Menzel has been on fire since that kick out." JR said before Bridgette got up and Dawn threw her into the corner before she nailed a dropkick and then nailed a turnbuckle dropkick also known as the Hardyac arrest before she was setting Bridgette up for the Twist of Fate.

"Dawn going for the twist of fate early in this match." Mauro said before she attempted it but Bridgette caught Dawn's leg, then nailed a dragon leg sweep before she nailed a standing shooting star press.

"What a counter by Bridgette, with a standing shooting star press!" JR said before Bridgette nailed a hurricanrana as she was setting Dawn up for the "Surf's Up", then she nailed it.

"Surf's Up by Bridgette!" Mauro said before the referee began the count.

"1...! 2...!" The referee counted before Dawn kicked out at two then she attempted it again but Dawn blocked it and kicked Bridgette in the gut before she attempted it again but Bridgette countered with a Dragon Suplex release.

"OH! WHAT A COUNTER WITH A DRAGON SUPLEX!" Mauro said before Dawn got up and nailed a Spear called "Gnarly Spear" which she debuted just now.

"OH! What a spear!" JR said to Mauro.

"She calls that the "Gnarly Spear" from what she told me." Mauro said before Bridgette is setting up for "Strangers Tide" as she attempted it but Dawn nailed a judo flip and finally nailed the Twist of Fate onto Bridgette.

"Twist of Fate! Dawn finally nails the Twist of Fate onto Bridgette!" JR said before Dawn went up to the top and nailed the Swanton Bomb.

"Swanton! Swanton Bomb!" Mauro said before the ref began the count.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted as Dawn scored the first pinfall.

 **1st fall: Dawn pinned Bridgette, Time: 11:21; Time left: 18:39**

"Dawn scores the first fall and there are 18 minutes and 39 seconds left in this match." JR said before Dawn picked Bridgette up and attempted a flowing DDT but Bridgette caught her leg again before she nailed a dragon sweep leg takedown, then Dawn got up as Bridgette nailed a handspring roundhouse kick to Dawn's head before she nailed the basement enziguiri to her head.

"My god! What a enziguri to the head!" Mauro said before Bridgette irish whipped Dawn who did a handspring which led to her nailing the handspring elbow.

"What a counter into the handspring elbow by Dawn!" JR said before Dawn picked Bridgette up who nailed several elbows to her head before she nailed another "Gnarly Spear" then she nailed Dawn with the "Surf's Up" finisher.

"What a series of moves from these two women and we are already halfway through the match as Bridgette nailed "Surf's Up" looking to even it up!" JR said before the referee began to count.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted as Bridgette was shocked.

"Oh my God!" Mauro said before Bridgette took Dawn, took her into one of the corners and picked her onto the top turnbuckle.

"Wait a second here... what in the hell is Bridgette going to do?" JR asked Mauro before Bridgette went up top as the crowd was on the edge of their seats before Bridgette nailed the Avalanche "Surf's Up", which made the crowd go nuts.

"MAMMA MIA! AVALANCHE SURF'S UP BY BRIDGETTE!" Mauro shouted before Bridgette pinned Dawn, then the referee began the count.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted as Bridgette tied it up.

 **2nd fall: Bridgette pinned Dawn; Time: 15:34 Time left: 14:26**

"Bridgette has tied it up at one fall a piece." JR said before Dawn got up and looked at each other with respect while the crowd applauded.

"We are halfway this great Ironwoman Match." Mauro said before Dawn and Bridgette grappled in the collar and elbow tie up which led to Bridgette applying the headlock and irish whipping Dawn into the ropes before she nailed a Hurricanrana DDT, then went up top while Bridgette got up before Dawn nailed a Sunset Flip and basement dropkick combination.

"What a Sunset Flip and Basement Dropkick combination by Dawn." JR said before she threw Bridgette over the top rope but landed on the apron, then Dawn followed suit as she and Bridgette fought on the apron until Dawn nailed a kick to Bridgette's gut.

"Oh my God... she might nail a Twist of Fate onto the apron." JR said before Bridgette countered.

"Wait a second! Bridgette countered no! NO!" JR shouted before Bridgette nailed a Surf's Up onto the apron.

"OH!" The crowd groaned as they were in shock.

"MAMMA MOTHERFUCKING MIA!" Mauro shouted.

"WHAT A MOVE ON THE APRON BY BRODGETTE AS SHE NAILED SURF'S UP ON THE APRON!" JR shouted before Bridgette pinned Dawn.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Dawn kicked out at two to the shock of Bridgette and Mauro who was surprised.

"What?!" Mauro shouted.

"How on earth did she kick out of that?" JR shouted before Bridgette picked Dawn up and attempted it again but Dawn countered it with a dragon leg sweep takedown before she nailed a standing 450 double foot stomp.

"What the hell was that?! A 450 double foot stomp right to the abdomen of Bridgette Thompson." Mauro said before she attempted another twist of fate but Bridgette responded with a backslide pin.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Dawn kicked out then Dawn nailed the Twist of Fate, then Bridgette rolled out of the way to recover as she was behind the ring post while Dawn was in one of the ring corners.

"What is Dawn going to do next?" JR asked Mauro.

"I do not know JR." Dawn said before she ran across the ring.

"DON'T TELL ME! DON'T TELL ME!" Mauro shouted before she nailed a Tope Hurricanrana DDT and the crowd went bonkers.

"OH MY GOD! MY GOD! WHAT A MOVE BY DAWN MENZEL!" JR screamed out in shock.

"MAMMA MIA! THAT WAS A TOPE HURRCANRANA DDT!" Mauro shouted before she threw Bridgette back into the ring as Bridgette got up, then Dawn nailed a Whisper in the wind before Dawn nailed another Twist of Fate before she went up top as Dawn attempted another Swanton Bomb but Bridgette got her knees up blocking Dawn.

"What a block by Bridgette." JR said before Bridgette nailed Gnarly Spear by then she placed Dawn into the corner before she got Dawn up to the top rope.

"She could go for something dangerous here with not a lot of time left in this match!" Mauro said before Bridgette nailed the Superplex and Surf's Up combination.

"Oh my God! What a combination!" JR said before Bridgette pinned Dawn.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted as Bridgette took the lead.

 **3rd fall: Bridgette pinned Dawn; Time: 27:34 Time left: 2:26**

"There are less than two and a half minutes left on the clock, Dawn as to tie it up, and get the lead back immediately in order to get the win and retain her championship." JR said as Bridgette attempted Surf's Up again but Dawn flipped and landed on her feet before she nailed a rolling back pin with a bridge.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted as Dawn tied it up.

 **4th fall: Dawn pinned Bridgette; Time: 27:45 Time left: 2:15**

"Dawn has tied it up again!" Mauro said before Bridgette got up, then Dawn attempted a Hurricanrana before Brodgette nailed a Powerbomb Lungblower.

"POWERBOMB LUNGBLOWER BY BRIDGETTE THOMPSON! THE NEXT FALL COULD DECIDE THE FALL WITHIN THE NEXT TWO MINUTES!" Mauro said before Bridgette got up, went to the apron and attempted the Springboard Phoenix Splash but Dawn moved out of the way.

"Dawn moved out of the way of the Springboard Phoenix Splash!" JR said before Dawn nailed a few knee's to Bridgette's back.

"There's not a lot of time left! 90 seconds to go!" JR said before Dawn attempted the Swanton Bomb but Bridgette moved out of the way.

"BRIDGETTE MOVED OUT OF THE WAY!" Mauro shouted before Bridgette nailed the La magistral pin onto Dawn.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Dawn kicked out and nailed an inside cradle.

"1...2...!" The ref counted before Bridgette kicked out before Dawn nailed the Twist of Fate once again.

"TWIST OF FATE! 60 SECONDS TO GO!" JR said before Dawn pinned Bridgette.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted as Bridette kicked out again.

"MY GOD! MY GOD I DON'TE BELIEVE THIS!" Mauro said as Dawn nailed another Twist of Fate before she both Dawn and Bridgette were down as the crowd was going nuts.

"THIS CROWD IS GOING NUTS IN SANFORD STADIUM IN ATHENS GEORGIA AS THE CLOCK IS TICKING AWAY! AT 45 SECONDS TO GO!" JR shouted before they both got up with 30 seconds left as Bridgette attempted Surf's Up before Dawn countered with a backflip before she nailed the Twist of Fate with 20 seconds to go.

"TWIST OF FATE! SHE HAS NO TIME TO MESS AROUND! SHE HAS TO COVER BRIDGETTE RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" Mauro shouted before Dawn began to drag her body to Bridgette.

"10...! 9...! 8...! 7...! 6...!" The crowd counted before Dawn got on top of Bridgette.

"Will Dawn win it here?!" Mauro shouted before the ref began the count.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Bridgette barely got the shoulder up with three seconds left as there was not enough time for another pin and then the bell rang as the crowd was dissapointed in the decision as time was up.

"Aw no!" JR shouted.

"Damn! Ladies and gentlemen... it appears that we will not a winner." Mauro said before Daniel King came out and said something to the ring announcer as both women just got up.

"What is our commissioner saying?" Mauro asked JR before Justin Roberts was about to say something.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... the 30 minute time limit has expired..." Justin Roberts announced as the crowd booed with disappointment before Justin Roberts could continue.

"However... the commissioner of Total Drama Wrestling Daniel King has ordered this match to continue... under... sudden death rules! There must be a winner!" Justin Roberts announced before the crowd cheered loudly.

"Alright!" Mauro said before both women nodded in agreement as Daniel King sat at ringside before the bell rang as the match resumed.

"Here we go!" JR said before Dawn kicked Bridgette in the gut before she nailed a Sitout Jawbreaker, then a kick to the gut until Bridgette then nailed a German Suplex.

"Who ever gets the next pinfall will become the winner and champion!" Mauro said before she nailed Surf's Up as she pinned Dawn.

"She's got it!" JR said before the ref began the count.

"1...! 2...!" The ref counted before Dawn kicked out, then Bridgette attempted it again before Dawn countered it with the Twist of Fate onto Bridgette.

"She's got it! Twist of Fate!" Mauro said before she went up to the top turnbuckle and nailed the Swanton bomb onto Bridgette.

"SWANTON BOMB! SHE GOT IT!" JR shouted before Dawn crawled on top of Bridgette and pinned her.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted before Dawn pinned Bridgette to get the winning fall.

"DAWN WINS THE MATCH IN SUDDEN DEATH OVERTIME!" Mauro shouted as Dawn won the Ironwoman match over Bridgette Thompson three falls to two falls over Bridgette to retain her TDW Women's Championship.

 **5th and final fall: Dawn pinned Bridgette; Time: 32:12**

"Your winner and still... the TDW Women's Champion... "The Moonchild" Dawn Menzel!" Justin Roberts as both women looked at each other and hugged before Bridgette raised her hand as a sign of respect as the crowd cheered.

"Class act from the challenger after one of the greatest matches I have ever witnessed." Mauro said to JR.

"I agree, completely... when we come have a triple threat match for the TDW Intercontinental Championship." Mauro said as both women began to head back to the locker room.

"But first, we have a few quick announcements." JR said as Daniel King had the microphone.

"I apologize for this quick improvised segment but ladies and gentlemen I have a few quick announcements." Daniel said before he resumed to speak.

"First off, we have created a new Total Drama Wrestling Championship..." Daniel said before the crowd was interested as Daniel left the ring, got a bag which contained the championship belt inside, took it out of the bag before it was revealed to be the hybrid of the ECW World Television Championship, and the WCW World Television Championship.

"This my friends is the Total Drama Wrestling World Television Championship! A tournament will be announced next week." Daniel announced as the crowd cheered.

"Wow! A new championship!" JR said to Mauro.

"I'm interested." Mauro said back.

"My second and final announcement, is this as it also concerns WarGames... when we go to the Bridgestone Arena, in Nashville Tennessee the match card will go as it follows... Bridgette was originally supposed to take on Heather Clarkson but thanks to me suspending her and Beth Morrow... Bridgette is now taking on Tammy Mason in the opening contest, then there will be a number one contender's four way dance between Scarlett McGrady, LeShawna Jackson, Crimson Hill, and a woman who will be making her in ring debut... in Carrie Smith as the winner will face Dawn Menzel at WarGames! Next there will be a tag team turmoil match between the five following tag teams... The Mahon Twins, The Suzuki Sisters, Josee Grenier and Taylor Ford known as the Popular Girls, Sasha Sanders and Valentina "MacArthur" Escobar known as The Cadets and the fifth and final team will be... Zoey Brown and Dakota Milton and the winning team will face the TDW Women's Tag Team Champions T.A.G at WarGames, The Surfers Open Challenge returns as they will defend their TDW Tag Team championship Sabu and Tommy Dreamer! Then next, the number one contender's for the Tag Team championship will be decided in a match between Jacques Grenier and Lightning Jackson... also known as The Empire as they team up against Justin Morrison, and Trent Hart also known as the Drama Brothers..." Daniel said as the crowd cheered with every announcement so far.

"It looks like a blockbuster card for Friday." Mauro said to JR.

"I agree." JR said before Daniel resumed.

"Unfortunately... Alejandro Burromuerto has requested that he gets a shot at the winner of the match between "The Gothic Nightmare" Ennui Wilson and Devon Joseph for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship this friday, as I grabted him the request but I added a stipulation that if he loses this one... he'll be fired!" Daniel said before the crowd had a negative reaction because Alejandro was given another championship match but then a positive reaction because of the added stipulation.

"Finally... in the main event, it'll be "Rowdy" Ali Moonbeam taking on former Total Drama Wrestling Women's Champion Izzy Van Laningham!" Daniel announced as the crowd roared.

"Now sorry for the longass segment... the triple threat for the TDW intercontinental Championship is next." Daniel said before he began to head back to the locker room.

"We will be right back with Devin Hartman taking on Jacques Grenier, and former TDW Intercontinental Champion Trent Hart in a Triple threat match." Mauro said before the camera faded to black.

 **WHAT AN IRONWOMAN MATCH! GOING TO SUDDEN DEATH OVERTIME!**

 **THEN THE MATCH CARD FOR THE NASHVILLE IS AWESOME AS HELL!**

 **1\. BRIDGETTE VS. TAMMY MASON (Nashville Street Fight)**

 **2\. SCARLETT VS. LESHAWNA VS. CRIMSON VS. CARRIE**

 **3\. FIVE TEAM TAG TEAM GAUNTLET MATCH (#1 CONTENDER'S MATCH FOR THE TDW WOMEN'S TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP AT WARGAMES)**

 **4\. THE SURFERS VS. TOMMY DREAMER AND SABU (FOR THE TDW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP)**

 **5\. THE EMPIRE VS. THE DRAMA BROTHERS (#1 CONTENDERS TAG TEAM MATCH FOR THE TDW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP)**

 **6\. ALEJANDRO VS. ENNUI OR DEVON JOSEPH (FOR THE TDW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP)**

 **7\. "ROWDY" ALI MOONBEAM VS. "THE PSYCHO CHICK" IZZY VAN LANINGHAM**

 **NOW! NEXT WE HAVE DEVIN HARTMAN DEFENDING HIS TDW INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP AGAINST JACQUES GRENIER AND TRENT HART IN A TRIPLE THREAT MATCH!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Devin vs Jacques vs Trent

Devin vs. Jacques vs. Trent

 **Summary: This next match is a Triple Threat match for the TDW Intercontinental Championship.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Violence and Language. ENJOY!**

The crowd was still in awe after what they just saw with the 30 minute ironwoman match going into overtime, now a triple threat match was next.

"TDW! TDW! TDW!" The crowd chanted.

"Werlcome back and this crowd is still fired up and this event is not even over yet." JR said to Mauro.

"It sure isn't JR, we have a triple threat match for the TDW Intercontinental Championship where the champion Devin Hartman is defending his belt against Jacques Grenier and the man who he beat to win the championship from Trent Hart." Mauro said to JR as "This Love" by Maroon Five began to play as Trent came out to cheers as he dressed up in a light blue denim/chambray style shirt while he wore dark blue jeans as his attire was paying tribute to Elvis Presley.

"Wow!" JR said before the bell rang.

"The following contest, is a triple threat match and it is for the TDW Intercontinental Championship introducing the challengers first from Calgary Alberta, Canada... weighing in at 221 Pounds... Trent Hart!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered.

"Trent is paying tribute to the king of Rock and Roll Elvis Presley here tonight at Halloween Hell and hopefully he will regain the TDW Intercontinental Championship tonight." Mauro said before he entered the ring as "Triumphant Trumpets" which was the ice dancers theme during the ridonculous race began to play as Jacques came out with Josee with loud boos from the crowd.

"Here comes the man that earned the opportunity to also challenge Devin Hartman for the Intercontinental Championship tonight as well." Mauro said as he came out looking like Ric Flair as he had a golden robe, golden trunks, golden knee pads, golden and golden boots as Josee came out looking like Sensational Sherri but she had on a Golden Dress, Golden Eyeliner, and Golden Heels.

"Damn, he looks like Ric Flair but covered in Gold from head to toe... literally." JR said to Mauro.

"I agree as well." Mauro said to JR.

"Introducing next, accompanied to the ring by Josee Grenier... from Montreal, Quebec Canada... representing The Empire... weighing in at 240 Pounds... Jacques Grenier!" Justin Roberts announced before he got into the ring, took his robe off as he was ready to go.

"The rules of this triple threat match are simple... the first person to get a pinfall or a submission wins and the champion doesn't ave to be involved in the decison." JR said before "Secrets" by One Republic began to play as Devin Hartman came out to a loud ovation as he had the same clothes on but in the theme of Spiderman as the crowd errupted in cheers as Carrie came out dressed like Mary Jane Watson.

"JR... the champ's senses must be tingling." Mauro said to JR.

"They sure are." JR said to Mauro.

"Introducing the final participant... accompanied to the ring by Carrie Smith, from Richmond British Columbia, Canada... weighing in at 190 Pounds he is the current, reigning, and defending... TDW Intercontinental Champion... Devin Hartman!" Justin Roberts announced as he high fived a few fans before he got into the ring as he gave the belt to the referee who showed it to the challengers before he raised it up high.

"This match is expected to be a highly contested matchup." JR said before the referee signaled the timekeeper to ring the bell as he did thus the match began.

"Here we go, triple threat match for the TDW Intercontinental Championship is now underway!" Mauro said as Devin kissed Carrie for good luck.

"A good luck kiss from Carrie Smith to Devin Hartman... I hope it works unlike what happened between AJ Lee and Daniel Bryan." JR said before Jacques was about to nail him with a clothesline into the corner but Devin moved out of the way.

"Oh my! Devin moved out of the way just in the nick of time." Mauro said before Trent attempted a belly-to-back suplex but Devin countered it and nailed Trent with a reverse frankensteiner before he nailed Jacques with a dropkick sending him down into the corner.

"Devin with some quick yet impressive offense to Trent and Jacques in this triple threat match!" JR said before Devin attempted a running knee into the corner but Jacques moved out of the way as he was out of the ring as Trent attempted the belly-to-back suplex which connected this time as he was working on Trent while Jacques was on the outside.

"Oh! Devin tried to go for the running knee but failed to connect there." Mauro said before Josee handed Jacques a steel chair, and they kissed before Jacques enterd the ring.

"Jacques got a steel chair thanks to Josee as he's about to use it!" JR said before he whacked Trent, and Devin respectively with chairs in the back before he nailed Trent with the DDT onto the chair while he began to work on Devin as he nailed a Gutwrench Suplex, then a German Suplex with a bridge.

"German with a bridge." Mauro said before the ref began the count.

"1...!" The referee counted before Devin kicked out as he was down face first as Jacques nailed several knee drops to his back before he then proceed to nailed Devin with the Powerbomb Lungblower.

"Powerbomb Lungblower by Jacques before he is about to nail The French Special and win his first singles championship." JR said before he nailed it but Trent nailed a spinning heel kick to the back of his head sending Devin down to the ringside floor as he pinned Jacques with the backslide.

"Trent goes for a backslide." Mauro said before the ref began to count.

"1...2...!" The ref counted as Jacques kicked out before he grabbed Trent by the hair and nailed Trent with "The French Special" as Devin got up before Carrie kissed him again.

"A kiss if support from Carrie to Devin before he gets onto the apron." Mauro said before Jacques nailed Trent with The French Special once again before he pinned Trent.

"Jacques going for the championship." JR said before the ref pinned.

"1...! 2...!" The referee pinned before Devin nailed a springboard spinning heel kick to the back of Jacques's head breaking up the pin which made Josee very mad while the crowd cheered.

"I WILL DESTROY HIM!" Josee shouted with furious anger.

"What a breakup by Devin Hartman as he is back in this match!" Mauro said before Devin was setting up for the Flip Piledriver but Josee came into the ring.

"Oh no! Josee is about to cost Devin the championship!" Mauro screamed before Carrie got on the apron and nailed a Springboard Carrierana to Josee just to save her fiance as the crowd went nuts.

"MY GOD! CARRIE SMITH JUST SAVED HER FIANCE FROM JOSEES'S WRATH!" JR shouted before Devin nailed Jacques with a Flip Piledriver, before he nailed Trent with it also before Carrie bounced her head up and down like a basketball.

"Devin is on fire since Carrie made the rescue, and in speaking of Carrie she is bouncing Josse's head like a basketball!" Mauro said before Devin nailed another Flip Piledriver to Jacques before he went for the pin.

"1...! 2...! 3...!" The ref counted as Devin retained his Intercontinental Championship.

"Your winner and still the TDW Intercontinental Champion... Devin Hartman!" Justin Roberts announced.

"What a triple threat match!" Mauro said to JR.

"I agree, and we will be back with our main event... Ennui Wilson challenging Devin Joseph for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship in a Buried Alive Match!" JR said as the camera faded to black.

 **THAT WAS AN AWESOME TRIPLE THREAT MATCH!**

 **NEXT IS THE MAIN EVENT OF HALLOWEEN HELL! ENNUI VS. DJ IN A BURIED ALIVE MATCH FOR THE TDW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. Ennui vs DJ

Ennui vs. DJ

 **Summary: This is the main event of Total Drama Wrestling's Halloween Hell! It is a Buried Alive Match for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship as "The Gothic Nightmare" Ennui Wilson challenges the TDW World Heavyweight Champion Devon Joseph also known as DJ. Plus, the winner will face Alejandro Burromuerto at Nashville, Tennessee. THIS IS GOING TO BE A BRUTAL, VIOLENT, AND CRAZY MATCH! ENJOY!**

The crowd was still reeling from the Triple Threat Match as there was one match left.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are back live as there it is... the tombstone, the shovel, the dirt, and the hole as this is the first ever buried alive match in the history of the Total Drama Wrestling as it is for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship, this match was made famous by the legendary Undertaker." JR said to the camera.

"Indeed JR, and going into this match Ennui won the TDW vs. New Japan Rumble Match to earn this opportunity." Mauro said to the camera.

"The only way to win this match is to beat your opponent so badly and take your opponent to the graveyard and throw your opponent down the hole and bury your opponent." JR said as he explained the rules.

"Now, let's go backstage where Shawn Mooney is interviewing the TDW World Heavyweight Champion Devon Joseph also known as DJ." Mauro said before the camera went to the backstage area.

"Thank you JR and Mauro I am here with the TDW World Heavyweight Champion Devon Joseph as he is going to have the biggest match of his life, a buried alive match where he put his TDW World Heavyweight Championship on the line against "The Gothic Nightmare" Ennui Wilson... do you have any thoughts?" Sean asked DJ.

"Well, to be honest it'll be one of the most scariest matches ever but it'll be big for me, as Ennui is concerned, I will buried him alive tonight and prove once and for all that I am still the best in TDW." DJ said before he left Sean.

"Thank you DJ, now some words from Ennui who is with Crimson." Sean said before he was with Ennui who had a black hood covering his face while Crimson had that black urn.

"My Gothic Nightmare will bury DJ alive tonight at Halloween Hell in Athens, Georgia... tell him." Crimson said to Sean before she told Ennui to speak.

"Devon Joseph, over the years... Undertaker has buried and taken souls... he took me under his wing, and taught me everything he has ever known... so tonight... I will bury DJ alive in this Buried Alive match and new TDW World Heavyweight Champion... and DJ... you will rest... in... peace..." Ennui said before he and Crimson left.

"Thank you Ennui and Crimson, Mauro and JR... back to you." Sean said before the camera went to the commentators.

"Thank you Sean Mooney now let's get the main event underway." Mauro said before the bell rang.

"The following is the main event of the evening... the following contest is the buried alive match! For the TDW World Heavyweoght Championship!" Justin Roberts announced.

"The rules are simple... the only way to win is to throw your opponent into the grave, and cover him with dirt until he is declared buried alive." Justin Roberts announced before Undertaker's gong went off, then "Dance with the Dead" by Get Scared began to play as the crowd started to cheer before the challenger "The Gothic Nightmare" Ennui Wilson came out with Crimson to loud cheers as she had the black urn while Ennui still had that black hood on over his face before he took it off revealing a mix of Black and White Facepaint like The Punisher from Netflix and the crow Facepaint from Sting as the crowd roared.

"Wow! What attire for tonight!" Mauro said before Ennui walked down the aisle like he was The Undertaker while Fireworks similar to The Undertaker's entrance pyro started to go off.

"This is surreal." JR said before he got into the ring like The Undertaker did before the music stopped as "Gin & Juice" by Snoop Dogg began to play as DJ came out to cheers.

"The TDW World Heavyweight Champion is making his way down the ring to face "The Gothic Nightmare" Ennui Wilson." Mauro said before he entered the ring as the music stopped playing.

"Introducing the challenger first accompanied to the ring by Crimson Wilson, from St. Catharines, Ontario, Canada... weighing in at 254 Pounds... he is "The Gothic Nightmare" Ennui Wilson!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd gave him loud cheers.

"The crowd loves Ennui Wilson." JR said to Mauro.

"I agree completely." Mauro said to JR.

"His opponent, from Kingston, Jamaica... weighing in at 310 Pounds... he is the current reigning and defending Total Drama Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion... he is Devon Joseph also known as DJ!" Justin Roberts announced as the crowd cheered as well before he gave the championshup belt to the referee who showed the belt to both men before he raised it up then gave it to the timekeeper, then the bell rang thus the match began.

"Here we go!" Mauro said before the match began with both men hammering away in a brawl before he nailed DJ with an irish whip into the ropes before he nailed a Hip Toss, which sent DJ to one of the corners as Ennui also nailed a Corner High Knee, before he also nailed rapid punches before he attempted a Clothesline in the corner but DJ moved out of the way before he nailed a double leg takedown before Ennui got up before DJ nailed a Spinebuster, and an overhead belly-to-belly suplex before he nailed a Bicycle kick.

"This buried alive match has been a war in the ring so far." JR said before DJ grabbed Ennui by the throat and climbed up the hill where the hole and the tombstone were before he took Ennui to the grave and picked him up before he nailed a Big Boot.

"DJ just nailed a Big Boot, as he is about to win this thing early." Mauro said before DJ nailed the chokeslam and grabbed the shovel as he began to put the dirt in the hole but Ennui rose up like he was the Undertaker and the crowd roared.

"DJ was about to win but Ennui rose up from the dead!" JR said before Ennui got out of the hole and began nailing away with rapid punches before he grabbed the shovel and hit him in the head which sent him rolling down the hill.

"Oh! What a shot by DJ which sent him down the hill!" Mauro said before Ennui threw DJ back into the ring as he threw him into the corner as he put him up to the top turnbuckle before he was about to nail the Superplex but DJ grabbed Ennui by the throat.

"Uh-Oh! Is DJ about to do what I think he is going to do?!" JR asked Mauro shouted before DJ attempted it but Ennui countered it into the DDT as the crowd in Athens, Georgia went nuts.

"MAMMA MIA! MAMMA MIA!" Mauro shouted before both men were down.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted for a bit before he dragged DJ from the ring, up the entrace ramp, to where the grave was to the top of the hill, as he grabbed the actual tombstone.

"Oh my God! No! Ennui is not going to use that tombstone on DJ is he JR?!" Mauro asked JR.

"I don't know what he's going to do!" JR said to Mauro befoe he did the cutthroat gesture as his black tongue was reavealed before DJ got up.

"NO! NO! NO! NO DON'T YOU DO THIS!" JR screamed out before Ennui hit him from behind.

"OH!" The crowd groaned.

"Good God! Good God!" JR shouted.

"That does it, he's dead." Mauro said to JR.

"Will someone stop this damn match?!" JR said before the back of DJ's head began to bleed a dn before long it went all the way to his face as Ennui picked him up and was about to put him into the hole but DJ nailed a few elbows and another Bicycle kick to Ennui's head kocking him out before he grabbed the tombstone.

"DJ is fighting back as he is now about to respond back!" Mauro said beore DJ hit Ennui in the head with the actual tombstone.

"How is he standing?! He is probably the toughest SOB I have seen since Mick Foley!" JR said before Ennui's head was now starting to bleed a bit before DJ grabbed Ennui by the throat and was about to throw him back into the hole.

"DJ... is about to attempt to bury Ennui alive once again." Mauro said before DJ had him up but Ennui countered with elbows as he was about to nail DJ with the Tombstone Piledriver

"Ennui is about to put DJ away... possibly for good." JR said before Ennui nailed DJ with it before he rolled DJ down into the hole.

"YES! BURY HIM ALIVE ENNUI! BURY HIM!" Crimson screamed out while holding that black urn.

"We might have a new TDW World Heavyweight Champion." JR said before Ennui grabbed the shovel and started burying DJ alive until the referee signaled for the bell, thus the match was over which also meant... we have a crowned a new TDW World Heavyweight Champion as the crowd went wild.

"MAMMA MIA! WE HAVE A NEW TDW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!" Mauro shouted.

"Ladies and gentlemen... your winner... and the new TDW World Heavyweight Champion...! "The Gothic Nightmare" Ennui Wilson!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Ennui Wilson has done it!" JR said before Daniel King came out.

"Ennui... congratulations first off, and secondly your first title defense will not be this Friday it'll be at WarGames against the winner of this four way dance to determine the new #1 Contender for the TDW World Heavyweight Championship!" Daniel said to the cheers of the crowd.

"So that means... joining Alejandro in the match will be... Devon Joseph also known as DJ, Mike Smith, and the last participant will be Topher Lawrence!" Daniel said to the crowd as they cheered.

"See you all in Nashville!" Daniel said to everyone.

"Wow! What a bombshell! First, his championship match is not against Alejandro but it'll be against the winner of this four way dance and the winner of that match is going to go to WarGames!" Mauro said to JR.

"What an incriedible night here at Halloween Hell, goodnight everyone and see you all at Nashville, Tennessee." JR said before the camera faded to black.

 **WHAT A BURIED ALIVE MATCH THAT WAS!**

 **A NEW CHAMPION PLUS A MATCH TO DETERMINE THE NEXT CHALLENGER FOR THE TDW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP AT WARGAMES!**

 **THIS HAS BEEN HALLOWEEN HELL, READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
